Lost and found
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Zim goes to earth in need of a friend for the lost of his fiance but finds a new love interest who so happens to be his best friend love interest. How will things turn out? ZimxOCxDib Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

_Tch, tch, tch, tch _

Was the sound of wore out converse all star shoes made when they made contact with the littered sidewalk ground. A light chocolate skinned girl with big purple eyes, angel wing eyelash, and back length raven layered hair ran down the sidewalk with a giant goofy smile on her face. She wore black skinny jeans with chains hooked on her right and left side on her jeans. A dark blue shirt with a cute panda stamped on it with neat writing on the bottom reading 'Hug me…I'm awesome!' Her many gummy bands and stud bracelet bounced up and down as did her brass knuckle necklace. The running girl stood at 5'0 and weight about 110 pounds. The girl spotted her target and a sly smirk replaced her smile.

'_**Got'cha' **_I thought as I spotted my best friend. I picked up the pace as I neared him. Once I was close enough I hopped on his back.

"What the fu-

Before he could say anymore he lost balance with the impact of my unexpected weight and fell face first against the hard littered ground. I giggled as I landed perfectly unharmed on his back.

"Hey, Dibby what'cha doing down on the ground?" I asked playfully as I lean near his left ear. He grunted in pain as he lifted his head a bit to look up at me.

"This part of the sidewalk was just SO incredible I just had to get a closer look at it" he responded with his ever so amusing sarcastic tone.

"Well, hope your desire to look at a dirty sidewalk was fulfill." I joked as I got off him. Dib chuckle as he got up fixing his clothes, hair and wiping away any dust. When he was done we were on our way to 'Skool'. I'm not kidding that how its spell, shows the true intelligences of our mordent society.

"So Dib-thong what's new with you?" I asked using one of the many nicknames I gave him. He rolled his brown eyes from behind his glasses as he shook his head.

"Well, nothing much but there is one thing. My best friend-

I gave him a death glare as he said 'best friend' I thought I was his best friend? He got the hint and waved his hands defensively in front of him.

"Michelle you're my best GIRL friend, I-I mean not GIRLfriend b-but a friend who is a girl and you're the best a-and-

I giggled and held up my hand to stop his rant. I think he suffered enough.

"Ok, Dib-wad just spit it out already" I smiled. I saw his cheeks are painted pink as he nodded.

"Anyway my best GUY friend is coming to visit and he's kind of…different if you catch my drift" I rolled my eyes at my guy friend.

"Dibby how long have you known me? Different is my middle name!" I cheered happily I waved my arms around.

"Oh, shit then I must been mailing the 'night entertainer' money to somebody else!" he said sarcastically with his sly smirk.

"Watch it Dib-thing" I waved my pointing finger at him. He sticks his pink tongue at me. I lean in and lightly licked his tongue with my winter fresh flavor one.

"Winter Fresh?" he asked as he clicked his tongue in his mouth fingering out the flavor. Dib is use to my pervert side so it was wasn't awkward like the first few times I licked his tongue, grab his buns and so on. I nodded with a big grin he shrugged.

"Well, he's coming today so he should be at school by now"

"Cool, so how about a race?" I afford he smirked and nodded.

"Ok, on go" Me and Dib lined up side by side as we got in our racing positions.

"Ready GO" I shouted as I took off. Cheating of course.

"Hey, no fair you cheated!" I heard him in the distant. I laughed as I stick my tongue at the 16 year old boy behind me. But I guess I should of watch where I was going because I think I ran into a wall! But I know I didn't and it was a person I ran into cause I fell on top of them. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my head.

"Get off me you filthy human!" someone shouted in my ear. I clapped my hands over my left ear they shouted in. I was going to give the owner of the voice a piece of my mind, but when I open my eyes I came in contact with gray eyes. I just started at the odd looking eyes.

"Will you get off me?" he asked impatiently as he scowled me. I snapped out of my trance and stood up. I went to help the dude up, but he just slapped my hand away rudely. I got my glare on.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I snapped at the…green, earless and nose less dude? That's new.

"For starters you ran into me and you didn't even apologize to me! Me the great almight ZIM" he snapped back. I growled as I bare my teeth at him.

"Yes I did!" I shout back.

"No you didn't"

"I know, but I thought you didn't notice!" I snapped back even more madder.

"Pft, I should have expected that from a small brained _HUMAN_" he shouted 'human'. He did some weird one eye bigger then the other…thing. Until the things he said processed in my mind. I gritted my teeth as I raised my fist at him, but before I could hit the taller 'boy' square in the jaw .Someone grabbed my wrist and wrapped around my waist. I know that technique...it is Dib. I try to break free from his firm grip, but no use. My 5'0 couldn't beat his 5'6 ness. Dib then lift me up which I just started to kick my legs around.

"Hey, calm down you…you SPAZ!" that made me stop my rampage as I looked at my best friend. And blink a few times with a blank stare. He looked at me to as he grins.

"That's your new nick name Spaz" my left lower eye twitched. Then I started to 'pound' his chest.

"No fair, no fair NOO FAIR! How come I didn't think of that?" he chuckle as I head patted my head.

"Well I see you met Michelle, Zim" Dib said casually as he and 'Zim' shook hands. I pouted and crossed my arms. Damn I wanted to beat this guy ass.

"_Spaz, _this is Zim my best friend" he teased as he dragged on the word spaz. I just made a face at him as 'blahh' at him.

"Yes I had the _unfortunate _pleasure of meeting him" I spat as I looked at him with distaste. He rolled his and crossed his arms. I looked over the green dude. He was wearing a pink/red shirt with black tights, black boots and gloves. His hair was kind of spiky and Elvis looking. I shrugged I'm not going to knock what he's wearing.

"LOOK OUT!" next thing I knew water splash on Zim. He started screaming on the floor as he tossed around in pain as he began to smoke. I grinned as I watched him squirm on the floor in pain. Yeah, I just now my life won't be the same ever again thanks to this dude.

/././././.././.

I know its short, but yea it seem pretty good to me :3 so please review let me know what yall think and I will update soon :3 ! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I, Dib-doo and Zim walked to school as we made small talk, but some of the topics made me tackle Zim to the ground. Like why would you ask a girl if you can hold her boobs? Then insult her by saying they are to tiny to even see! My boobs are not small I'm a B38 thank you very much!

"So Zim how you a Dib-doo became best friends?" I asked as I lean against my locker which is between Dib and Zim.

"And why are you going to 'skool' if your visiting?" I asked other question.

"Me and Dib-monkey met when we were in 7th grade and that were I frienemy affair started and my visits are more than a year" he answer simply and weirdly since he changed the tone and volume of his voice almost on every word.

"What kind of visit is a year long?" I questioned beast boy. He shrugged not giving me a real answer. I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself off the locker to go to MRS. Bitter class. Yea the old hag follows us to our junior year and she married! Go figure. As we walked a couple of kids cheered my name.

"Hey, Mimi!"

"Michelle!" And more cheering as I walked the halls I gave fake smile to them all as I waved.

"Well, aren't you Ms. popular" Zim said as he scowled me.

"Hahaha your SOOO funny beast boy" I said sarcastically. I hated when people label me something I'm not. Like emo, goth, and especially popular. I pushed pass Zim annoyed at what he said. He doesn't know what I went through to get to where I am today. All because I was different that gave them the right to push me around.

Zim watch Michelle retreating figure confused as he stopped in the middle of the hall. A firm hand has been placed on his left shoulder he looked up to see his best friend.

"Whoa, I'm surprised she didn't bite your head off. But don't worry she'll get over it" Zim blinked a few times at his friend.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked a bit curious. Dib sigh and rubbed the back of his neck looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, Michelle isn't on for label so she doesn't like to be called something she knows she not." He explained half telling them truth. Zim nodded his head really not caring on how Michelle feels just curious on why she acted the way she did. He'll have to remember to tease her about it later just to piss her off. Zim and Dib set off to class and talked on the way catching up on things while apart. Zim looked at his chatty friend not really paying attention to him. It's weird how there friendship started, but it happen. Who knew the destruction on the earth of other aliens or people can bring to people close together. And being misunderstood and pushed around by others can see the deal. He just couldn't push the feeling that throb on his heart when he thought if her. It been 50 ikren years, but the pain won't die away. He tries his best to push that thought away and concentrated on their conversation. Both teens enter the class and took their seat. Zim took the right one end of the class while Dib took the left end of the class. Zim notice he was 2 seats in front of Michelle and gave her sly smirk. She just flipped him off. Zim chuckled as he sat in his uncomfortable seat. Yeah, he's going to have a lot of fun with this human.

The lunch bell rung and the newly friends went to the disgusting lunchroom and sat at the table all the way in the back where Gaz sat. Gaz was playing her game slave 8 at the empty table. Michelle walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, Gaz what level you on?" I asked the game addict teen.

"I'm on level 26 I got 34 levels to go" she responded without looking up. I smiled as I placed my bag on the table.

"Well, I went on the computer last night and used my awesome hacking skills on the game slave website and found all types of cheat codes for specials and awesome weapons." I said excitingly she pause her game and looked at me with her big amber eyes.

"Really? Thanks Michelle that really cool. Where you learn to hack?" she asked me as I dig in my black side bag for the note pad I wrote the cheats on. I grinned.

"A hacker never reveals their secret" I winked giving her the note pad. She closed her bug eyes and shrugged. She put the note pad in her bag and continues her game. I watched her play for a few second till I felt eyes boring into my skull. I looked up to see it was Zim. I glared at him as I crossed my arms.

"What?" I spat with venom. I notice Dib was gone so he most of went to get lunch.

He shrugged his shoulders as he smirked.

"Yo mimi!" someone shouted as a group of guys and girl walked by me. I waved and gave a fake smile. I heard a low chuckle from in front of me. I snapped my head back at Zim.

"WHAT?" I shouted as I slammed my fist on the table getting really irritated. He stops his snickering and waved me off.

"Just wondering why Ms. Popular is hanging out with Dib-monkey and his sister when she could be with the 'cool' kids. Do you pity Dib, is that why you hang out with him?" Zim asked at first in a taunting tone but then got serious. I clutched my teeth angry at the fact he accuse me of being an ass hole. I reached over the table and yanked him by his collar. Our faces only inches away.

"Listen here jack ass I don't know who you think you are but you better watch it. Dib is my best friend because he knows and understands me as do Gaz. Those kids mean nothing to me they just want to use me but I don't let them. Now unless you suggesting that I'm a lowlife, no good back stabbing friend then I suggest you shut your mouth. Or I'll shut it for you" and with that I shoved him away from as I walked out the lunch room and out the school. Not looking back.

Zim fixed his clothes as he glared at the greasy table.

"Whoa, you really pissed her off" Gaz voice broke him from his thought. Zim raised his non-exiting eye brow at the young teen. Gaz sigh and pause her game looking up at the Irken teen.

"Let me just say Michelle had a rough start. You know being new and all. She dressing and acting differently made her an easy target for all the block heads and cheer whores to tease her. They showed her no mercy at all. But once they found out she an awesome singer and guitar player they wanted to befriend her. But she refuses and till this day they want her" Gaz explained. Zim nodded his head understanding bit of the information he received.

The rest of the day went by quickly as Zim spaced out through the class. Once out side the building he and Dib walked side by side in silent. Dib looked at Zim from the corner of his eyes and shoved his hand in his trade mark trench coat.

"So, Zim you never show to earth last minute before. What's up?" Dib asked in a monotone voice. Zim knew Dib was going to catch up on his action sooner or kater he just wished later. He stopped in his track as he eyes seem to daze off. Dib raised his left brow at his best friend. Zim felt this aching pain in his chest as he placed his hand over his chest and gripped his shirt. Zim began to shake as he clutched his teeth. Dibs eye sadden never seeing his friend like this before.

"Zim…?" Dib asked once more as he reached out for his friend. Zim shifted his contact grey as to him.

"I-I lost my fiancé"

/./././././././././././././././././././.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for chapter 2 and it had all these errors I was in a rush! And I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but my fanfci wasn't working but here it is! Review

././././././././././.

Dib jaw nearly hit the ground when Zim's words finally processed in his head.

'Fiancé? Zim had a fiancé?' Dib shouted in his mind as his eyes nearly bugged out his eye sockets. Zim on the other had felt empty and sad. Tears threaten to fall at the thought of his lost loved one. But being the strong and stubborn invader he is stuck it up and stood up straight. He's expression became an annoyed as he watch his friend stay in his jaw drop position. He rolled his false eyes as he crossed his arms getting really impatient.

"Your wasting my life away here you Dib-stink" he comment irritated. Dib closed his mouth and stood up straight. He gave a sheepish smile as he rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's just that…I thought Irkens couldn't express human emotion?" Dib questioned as he looked at his foreign friend. Zim nodded his head has he folded he's arm behind his back.

"Indeed, but the almighty ZIM is like no other Irken. You are aware I'm a defect, correct?" he questions his paranormal investigating friend. Dib nodded.

"Part of the fact I'm a defect is I can experience human emotions and that I'm one of the shortest invaders to live. Till I came to earth and hit a growth sprout **(he now stands at 5'6). **But that's beside the point. When I was just a smeet and I started invader elementary 1 that's where I met her. Violet but likes to be called Thorn." Zim paused to see if Dib had any questions.

"So was she a defect too?" Dib asked slowly. Zim shook his head.

"No, she wasn't she was born naturally making her able to survive without her PAK (**but still uses it cause of the awesome stuff it comes with) **express human emotion and much more. Unlike me and half the Irken Empire were made in test tube and electrically shocked awake"

"How charming" Dib responded confused at the fact the Irkens were just practically empty bodies that are basically controlled by their PAK. Zim nodded once more.

"We've became quick friends and we promised each other once we became invaders we'll conquer a plant together. But sadly that day had not yet to come. As the years went by Thorn had shown fast process in her training. She was far more advance then any Irken in history. Not only she was the tallest purple daughter, but she became the first shortest female Irken to conquer five plants in 2 year** (10 months in earth time)**. Even though she was always storm by fans and other responsibility we always had time for each other. And we began to, uh how do you smelly humans call it…'dating' for 45 years **(15 years in earth time**). And to honor her work the tallest had made a specific day to celebrate her success and the day I decided to propose, but that was day I lost her." His voice began to crack but he refused to show weakness.

**~Flashback 50 irken years ago~**

"We are all here today to honor a very special Irken. Not only she is my daughter, but she is better than anyone of you. Like come on she only 16 years old (159 years old in human years) and she conquer 5 planets!" While purple went on ranting about how great his daughter is Violet was behind the stage with Zim practically bouncing. Zim smirked at his girlfriend as she had a goofy smile on her face. Her big purple eyes shined with excitement as her thick angel wings lashes frame them. Her antenna was an oddly shape. It slick up 3 inches and slick down with the acceptations of three small sharp ends pointing up, only an inch away. Her curls took more of an outer boxy shape then circular. Her antennas end 1 inch away from the floor. She wore the basic invader outfit, but instead of pink it was purple with combat boots with three spikes at the foot of the boots and a mini leather jacket with the purple invader symbol stamped on the back.

"I see you're all excited?" Zim teased. Thorn giggled a bit having no energy to deal with her boyfriend teasing. She walked towards him and sat on a box he was seating on. Her feet dangled far from the floor. She placed her head on her boyfriend shoulder and released a joyful sigh. Zim lean his head on hers and toyed with her antennas.

"Its just I can't believe a small irken as myself made it this far. I'm not really something special I just worked really hard and I'm just another irken in the crowd-

Zim rolled his eyes and cut his girlfriends rant short with a kiss. He didn't travel all the way from earth in his ship for 6 month listening to Gir 'Doom' song just to hear her degrade herself. Thorn kissed back as a smile spread across her face. Zim pulled away making the 'smack' sounds of two lips being pulled apart and placed his forehead on hers.

"Stop speaking such nonsense. Thorn, you are special in many ways I didn't abandon my mission just to hear you talk bad about yourself. I'm here to celebrate that fact everyone is going to notice how special you truly are and how lucky I am to have you by my side" Zim cooed to her. As he praised her Thorn cheeks got all pink and she bit her lower lip. She wasn't one for praises she just saw herself as any normal irken nothing more nothing less.

"Even though your mission wasn't really a mission?" she teased her boyfriend with a sly smirk. Zim rolled his eyes. But nod nonetheless.

"Thank you Zim, but I'm the lucky one" she spoke softly almost as a whisper. Thorn connected their lips again. There was so much passion and love into she thought she might drowned, but she would have been happy to. She placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks pulling him closer. Zim was digging in his PAK as he pulled out a small red velvet box. They broke the kiss and just smiled at each other enjoying the other presences. Zim felt nervous as he got up from the box, beads of sweat came down from his forehead as he clear his throat. Thorn watched him curiously as he shifted his weight to foot to foot. Zim began to grow hotter with every passing second as he tugged the end of his shirt collar to air out his body.

"Um, well Thorn we've known each other all our lives and you know I love you and I know you love me. So I wanted to…t-to-

Zim got in front of Thorn and kneeled down on his left leg. Thorn eyes widen with excitement as her antenna shot up. Zim slowly open the red velvet box to reveal a gorgeous purple diamond ring the rarest of all diamonds in space. It wasn't big or small but perfect size for her. It seems too shimmer in any light as Thorn cover her mouth as her eyes began to water.

"So uh, Thorn w-will you do m-me the honor of marrying me the great almighty Zim!" he spoke softy and shouted at the end. Thorn giggled at his tone while she fisted up her hands and placed it over her heart feeling it thud fast as her tears pour down her cheeks. Zim began to panic, but saw the smile on her face he gave a soft smile of his own. Thorn nodded her head few times before she tackles Zim on the hard floor. She saddler his waist as she sobbed into the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around his neck. Zim played with her antennas as he smile. Zim placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her back gently and connected their lips as he used his thumb to wipe away the fallen tears.

"I-I've b-been waiting f-for you t-to a-ask me 2 years a-ago" she tripped on her words as Zim chuckle soften with a genuine smile. He looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to wait for the perfect moment" he apologized as he wipe her face dried. Zim kissed her cheeks, 'nose', forehead and back to the lips. He slipped the ring on her left hand on her middle finger.

"Zim I-I w-wouldn't have care if you asked me in the street, in a dark ally full of dirty rats. As long as I'm with you, it's always the perfect moment" Zim felt his heart beat louder as his smile grew even wider if possible. Thorn hug tighten around his neck and stood in that position for a pure heart warming 2 minutes.

"Anyway her she is VIOLET!" Red shouted as the crowd of Irkens cheered. Thorn got up off of Zim and helped him to his feet. **(Sorry it's confusing but red and purple call her by her real name but Thorn, Violet same person) **

"Aqua comes on girl!" The female irken called. A white robot similar to Gir, but her body took a triangular one and no mouth. She aqua blue tattoos framing her head like a tiara with a star shape antenna. The robot has big aqua blue eyes with angel wings lashes and baby angel wings on her back.

"Yes, Thorn?" asked a soft sweet voice that came from the robot. Then the robot spotted the rock on her master finger and squealed like a school girl.

"Is that what I think it is?" she squealed happily. Thorn nodded her head. Aqua ran to Zim squeezing the love into him.

"OMG, finally you asked her!" Aqua cheered. Zim gave a grin at the small robot, liking her reaction to this. Zim had to admit he like the SIR unit she has Gir wild outgoing personality, but at least she obeys orders when given to her. Thorn had custom made her believing a SIR unit should have a personality of its own instead of being a cold empty order taking piece of metal. Zim totally agreed if it wasn't for Dib and Gir Zim might had lost the bit of sanity he had while at earth. He'll be bored of his mission in a heart beat. Zim felt something warm grab his right hand and began to get tug. He hadn't notice that Aqua let go of him and was now with Gir. He notices it was Thorn and they began to walk the long cat walk to get to the middle of the stage. Thorn blush not use to all the attention she is now receiving. He smirked has he squeezed her hand letting her know he is here for her. She smiled back at him and mouth a 'thank you'. They made it to the stage and Zim let go of her hand so she can shake red hand and give her dad a hug.

"Violet, you made me the happiest father in space. Watching you go from a tiny smeet to an amazing invader made my life worth living for. I'm proud to announce on this day is Invader Violet day!" Purple cheered as did all the other irkens. Red floated over to her and places a gold medal around her neck and gave her a quick hug.

"We had made a statue of you and had placed it in the hall of irken fame along side with the almighty tallest hall. You will be a well known irken who is a symbol of strength and courage. That is why we ranked you up to general in commanded of the irken military" Red announced the crowed went wild again. Thorn smiled as she bowed and shout a few thank you.

"**General** Violet, do you have any words to say?" Her father asked. Thorn nodded her head as the room got quite. She cleared her throat and stands tall.

"I will like to say a few words. I will like to thank you father. It not for you and mother, who I wish could have been here today I would have not be here and share such a memorable moment in my life and history. My teachers and mentors for training me and pushing to my limit. To my SIR; Aqua for encouraging me to stay strong when all seemed lost. And most importantly to my fiancé, Zim for always believing in me, for being by my side and for loving me the way I am." When I said fiancé the whole crowd **(ok so I know the pov change completely but you all will live and it will change again soon sorry!) **gasped in shock while my dad and uncle started to have a spasm attack. I looked at Zim with gentle eyes as I reached out for him. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I held him tight as my smile widen.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"AAAWWWEEE!" the crowd awe as Thorn buried her red face in Zim chest as he chuckle.

"Well, that was completely…unexpected" purple said still shell shock.

_**BAM**_

The Massive had been hit and caused all irken inside to be thrown in every direction. Zim held onto Thorn as his back made contact with the large ship hard cold wall. He yelled in pain as he slid down.

"ZIM!" Thorn shouted as her antenna lowered in wariness. Zim struggle to open his left eye as his right one stood close. He gave a smirk trying to cover the pain the obviously showed.

"I'm fine, a tiny buries can't keep the almighty Zim down" he said in a hushed voice. Thorn gave a tiny smile and pecked his lips.

"We're under attack by the resisty!" one of the irken pilots shouted. All the soldiers got into their battle ships and began to fight. Thorn got up and helps Zim up as well.

"I'll be back!" she cried as she ran in the direction of her battle ship. Before she could get any farther Zim grabbed her left hand pulling her back.

"You can't go out there its too dangerous!" Zim plead to his fiancé. Thorn eyes soften as she gave a smile.

"Come on Zim your talking to a girl who conquered 5 planets. And I'm the military general, I'll be fine!" she reassured her future husband. After a few minutes of silent Zim sighed in defeat knowing he won't get anywhere with her. Once she set her mind to it has to be done. Zim stood tall and saluted her. Thorn rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Zim surprised at first, but responded quickly enough as he slid his worm like tongue into her mouth. She moans in pleasure but quickly snapped back to reality and gently pushes Zim away. She began to run down the corridor.

"I'll see you soon!" she shouted and then disappeared around the corner. A gush of wind below past Zim as his antenna waved in the wind. He notices it was Aqua who flew by him. Then Gir was at his side watching the love of their lives go into war. Zim clutched his fist and teeth as he punched a wall on his left. He's breathing uneven and his body slightly shook as the pain he was supposed to feel never came. Zim was pissed that his fiancé had to risk her life and he couldn't don't a damn thing about it, but watch since his ship won't last a second in the field. Speaking of watching; there was a window beside him and he saw the battle unravel. He desperately searches for Thorn dark purple ship in the mess of explosions and WORM HOLES? This is nuts! After 5 minutes of searching he spotted the ship as it flew by the window he was at. A watch as she expertly controls her ship and shots missiles at the enemy. Zim smiled impressed with his future wife mad skills. After 15 minutes of watching her destroy them Zim spotted two ships tag teaming Thorn ship when she was attacking other ship. He slapped his hands on the glass as he yelled. The two ships shot at Thorn ship breaking off one of her wings making her lose control. Thorn did her best not to crash into any other irken ships, but it was difficult with all these worm holes. She looked up at the massive ship to spot Zim in one of the many windows. Her eyes began to water as she looked at Zim. She knew what she had to do. If she didn't do it then her ship will crash into one or more of her fellow members; killing them or float in mid battle and get destroy. With one last breath she spoke.

"I l-love you Z-zim" she whispered as a single tear fell. After a few seconds of sadness she shook her head and turn back to look at her SIR.

"Aqua, get out of here now!" she demanded. Aqua eyes were slanted in sadness. But her one beautiful color blue eyes changed to a pure red.

"No!" she shouted as she stood her ground. Thorn shook her head and waved her towards the door.

"I said get out, NOW" The white robot didn't move, instead she walked up to her master grabbing her free hand tightly

"I'm not going anywhere. If you go…I go" Aqua said softly as her eyes turn back to its natural blue color. Thorn looked amazed, but smile at the thought of not being alone. She nodded and held her SIR unit hand tighter. Thorn aimed the ships into one of the many wormholes as it stuck her in and her world went black.

./././././../././././././././.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

The day that was suppose to be a celebration of an outstanding irken became the day she passed away in battle. The war was over many brave irkens lost their life that day, but the Irken Empire had won. Thorn had given up her life for her team mates. The massive had taken quite a beating as did the irkens inside of it, but nothing all too serious. There was snacks splatter everywhere, cables hanging out of their places and the large t.v screech had a crack.

"Uh, w-we were here today t-to celebrate…to celebrate my d-daughter past victories, but n-now we are here to remember h-her and other irken solider who bravely f-fought for their people. Please excuse me" Purple voice was cracking at any mention of daughter, but he try to cover it up but failed. He let some silent tears fall as he made his way off the stage. Once he was out of sight from his people and co-work he began to cry hysterically. Red heard the painful cried from his brother and wanted to go and confront his brother, but couldn't say anything that will make the pain lesson. Red sighed and turned his attention back to the crowd of depressed irkens. Red is hurting inside too at the lost of his favorite and only niece, but he is a much stronger than his brother his. He stood up straight and cleared his throat out.

"Let us bow our heads in silent to respect to those who passed." He said with grief in his almighty powerful voice. The crowd of sobbing irkens got quite as they bowed their heads in respect. After 3 pure silent minutes one irken began hum a song called 'My hurt will go on'. Soon all the irkens began to sing the heartrending song in their native tongue. While the irkens sang Zim was locked himself away in his dark room. He begins to flip his bed over as tears burned down his cheeks. He grabbed his night stand and threw it against the wall creating a hole. He breathed in heavily as he cried out anger and sadness. He fisted up his left hand and smashed his mirror. Shreds of glass flew in every direction. Zim pulled back his fist to see it bleeding with bits of glass stuck in between his knuckles. Gir gasped in fear as he rushed over to his master.

"MASTER! Stop this please!" Gir begged as he wrapped his arms around Zim waist. Zim grounded his teeth together as he shoved Gir off him. Gir fell to the floor with a loud thud. Zim resumed his rampage. He threw his lamp at his door as more tears fell.

"WHY? WHY HER AND NOT ME!" he cried as he punched a hole in his wall. Gir coward away in a corner in fear. He is witnessing something he never seen before. This was a whole new side of his master and he didn't like it. Zim stop his rampage and stood in his spot breathing heavily the tears never stopping. His antennas were flat to his side as he glared at the floor. On the floor was a cracked picture of him and Thorn in a photo booth on their first date. The first shot was simple- Thorn sat on his lap wrapping her arm around his neck squishing their cheeks together. Both of them had their eyes closed as they smiled at the camera. The second one was them being silly. Thorn hooked both her pointing fingers on each corner of her mouth tugging it opens poking out her tongue. Her wide eyes seem to be popping out of her skull as her face was closer to the lenses then it suppose to. Zim tugged his antennas up as he crossed his eyes smiling manically. And the last one was amazing. That's when they shared their first kiss. Thorn still on his lap had surprised kissed him. Her eyes closed as a blush decorated her cheeks and her unique antennas flatten to the side. Zim eyes bugged out in surprised as a blush painted his cheeks and his antennas shot up. Zim slowly kneel down and picked up the picture from behind the broken glass. He studies each picture remembering that day clearly. He had token her to the movies and to dinner. A small smile grew on his lips. He turns it to the back to read Thorn sloppy hand writing.

_To the 'almighty' Zim _

_You never cease to surprise me each day with you crazy antics, but that what drew me to you. Everyday is always a wonderful adventure and I'm glad I get to experience it with you :3 I had a amazing first date! Looking forward to many more soon!_

_Forever yours_

_Thorn. _

Zim smiled at the little note he read more than a million times, but when he read _forever yours _the pained feeling he just felt came back. He crushed the photo in his head as he threw it.

"Y-you lair, you l-left me YOU LEFT ME!" Zim shouted out to the ceiling as he grabbed his antennas in frustration. His knees buckled under him as he fell to the floor. Zim buried his face in his hands as he cried. The pain inside him was like a heavy ball. It weighed him down as it became harder to breathe. He curled himself against the broken wall as he sob. Gir saw that his master had broken down at got out of the corner. He slowly walked up to him as tears of his own fell. Gir stopped in front of his master.

"Master…?" he asked softly as his eyes slanted with sadness. Zim slowly looked up to look at his SIR unit, but all he saw was a blurry grey figure with two blue eyes. Zim sniffed, but suddenly stood up walked away from the robot. Gir was shock at his master sudden movement. Zim stood up straight as he wipes the tears away.

"Gir, stop crying and help me clean this room" he order the SIR unit. Gir pouted as he tugged the hem of his master uniform. Zim looked down with an annoyed expression trying his hardest to keep the tears in.

"You know master, its ok to cry. I won't tell anyone" he gently said to Zim. Zim eyes widen in shock, but the sadness return. The tears fell down his cheek as he fell to his knees again. Gir walked up to his master and gave him a hug. Zim quickly wrapped his arms around the small robot as he cried. Gir let tears fall as he patted his master back.

After a few weeks Zim finally left his room and went straight to the tallest asking if he can search for his fiancé. The first few times they refused since they had some irkens searching for her. But this is Zim we're talking about so they let him do whatever he wished to do. He thanked his tallest as he left. When Zim was in his voot cruise Purple had wished him good luck on his journey. Zim looked his tallest in the eyes.

"Luck has nothing to do with this, sir. Just the matter of faith" and with that he saluted his tallest good-bye and left on his search for his fiancé.

~Back to present time~

Dib was on the verge of tears as he heard his friend story. Zim had let one tear go, but quickly wiped it away as he stood tall.

Dib removed his glasses as he cleans them as he wipe a tear. Zim rolled his eyes at his friend reaction to the story.

"So that's why you're here?" Dib asked as he placed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. Zim nodded his head in response.

"So what's makes you think she here in this town?" Dib asked once more.

"I have already checked all the other planets and every part of this filthy rock, but no such luck. This was the only place I didn't check." He answered his pale friend. Dib nodded.

"Hope you'll find her" Dib encouraged.

"As do I Dib-stink as do I" After a while it got to uncountable silent. Dib rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted his eyes side to side.

"Yea, so I'm see if I can find Michelle" Dib said to his green friend. Zim shrugged.

"Zim finds that human very odd"

"She not 'odd' Zim she different"

"Odd, different what is the difference?" Zim questioned. Dib rolled his eyes as he began to walk away.

"Tell ZIM, about…'Michelle', why is she special to you?" Zim questioned his best friend. Dib stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to the foreigner.

"Really you want to know about Michelle?" Dib questioned.

"Not DIB I just asked so I can hear myself talk!" Zim snapped at his four eye friend. Dib expression drop as he scowled him.

"You don't have to be a smart ass. Fine, well Michelle is hard to explain. I mean she nice, but then she mean, she smart, but can be dumb. All I know is she an amazing friend and person at heart. She beautiful, funny, defensive, violent, creative-

"I see you are very fond of her. Do you have other feelings towards her then besides friendship?" Zim smirked as he crossed his arms to see that Dib had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke of the human girl. Dib blushed as he shook his head and hands defensively.

"No, no I just care for her as a friend that's all!" Dib shouted. Zim smirk widen as he arched his left nonexistent brow.

"Sure, Dib stink go find your GIRLFRIEND!" Zim dragged on girlfriend as he swiftly turns the other away and left the scene. In the distant he heard Dib shout 'She not my girlfriend'. Such a naïve boy.

Michelle lay on the grassy ground of the park on her back as she fiddles with a ring. It was a golden ring with a purple diamond. As she twisted around the ring seem to shimmer in any light she angled it to. The diamond wasn't big or small just perfect the way it is. She smiles at it. She never knew where it came from, but found it on her left hand on her middle finger one day. Weird.

./././././././.././././././././././././././././././.

Please review.

**I know some people are like are there malls at irk? Or movies or music? idk it's a fanfic I put what I please! :PP Do you know who Zim fiancé is?**


	5. Chapter 5

"How did I know I'll find you here?" Dib voice rings in Michelle ears. She clutched the ring in her hand and shoved it in her pocket. She prop herself up on her elbows to look to her left. Dib blushed as he stops in his tracks. He saw the moon light hit her body from behind. Her eyes shined brightly, her smile soft, and her hair looks untouchable she looked like goddess in his eyes. After a good few seconds of staring he gave a smirk. He shoved his left hand in his trade mark trench coat.

"That's because you know me to well for your own good" she giggled as her voice broke Dib from his trance. Dib shook his head slightly as he moved next to her and sat down.

"So are you still mad at Zim?" he asked her casually looking ahead before looking at her. She arched her left brow wondering how he knew she had a fight with the green boy.

"Gaz told me" oh, she should have known. She shook her head no as she looked up at the sky.

"Not really I got over it like hours ago" I said truthfully as I played with the ring in my pocket. I can't shake the feeling that someone important gave it to me, but who? Dib nodded his understanding the female.

"Look I know Zim is a pain in the ass, but deep down he's a good guy. And right now his head is not in the right place so maybe… you can try to get along?" Dib asked hastily afraid Michelle might spaz out.

"Ok"

"Ok, you don't have to be nice just-wait did you say 'ok'?" Dib spoke quickly but then slow down when his brain caught up to Michelle's word. She nodded as she looked at me with a confused expression. I just felt like a fool.

"Well, ok then" he sighed in relief. Next thing he knew it he's been tackled to the ground. Michelle had tackle Dib as she saddler his hips. She pinned his arms above his head and looked him in the eyes.

"Michelle…?" Dib asked softly as a blush painted his cheeks. And what Dib saw broke his heart. He saw tears in her eyes. Dib began to panic and sat up as he cupped her cheeks. The tears fell freely from her eyes as she sobbed. He wipe them away with his thumbs as he sh'ed her. She got this way when she thinks too much about her past. Dib met Michelle when she was 13 years old as was he, but she lived alone and she doesn't remember nothing. All she knows is she has no parents and she has a small white cat named Snowy. It's get frustrating after a while. Michelle stops her crying as she sniffed. She looks at Dib who smiled gently at her as he dried her tears.

"Y-you and Gaz a-are the only family I-I got" she whispered in a hush tone. He nodded as he pushed back her hair from her face. Dib gave her a gentle smile as he cupped her left cheek in his left hand. She gave a tiny smile as she placed her soft hands on top of his. Her eyes never seem to dull in the light. Man, she so gorgeous.

"And we'll always be here for you" he told her as he planted a sweet innocent kiss on her forehead. Michelle whispers a 'thank you' as she hugged Dib. Dib enjoying the feeling squeezed her making her giggle.

"Well I got to go. Snowy probably going crazy!" she joked as she dried up her face sniffling a few times. She got up from Dib helping him up. They both walked to there house chatting and laughing on the way there.

"So are you coming to spring talent show?" Michelle asked Dib excitedly. Dib nodded as he smirked at her.

"Of course I'll never miss one of your performances!" he answers honestly.

"You better not you Dib-wad or I will hurt you" she threatens with a wicked smile as she pulled out a pencil. Did rise up his hands up in helplessness; playing along.

"Please, don't hurt me take my sister just don't hurt me!" he played along as she poked the pen to his chest multiple times.

"Oooooooh, I'ma tell GAZ!" she oh and pointed like a 6 years old. Dib pouted at his best friend. She giggled and poked his forehead.

"I'll blackmail you another time. Well got to go bye DIBBY!" she cried as she gave him a hug and ran down the block around the corner and walked two houses down to get to hers. Before she went inside she saw a house she never seen before 4 houses down.

"Uh, new neighbors? Might as well welcome them to the neighborhood" she said to herself as she open the door and was greeted by a soft 'meow'. She looked down to see a small pure white cat with aqua blue eyes and a small pink nose. Awe!

"Hi there Snowy! You wanna help mama bake a cake for our new lovely neighbors?" she baby talk the cat who seem to be annoyed with the voice. The cat sat in her place looking at her owner with a stare that yell 'why are you talking that way?' Michelle face expression change to a blank one as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, wanna help bake a cake for out new doom neighbors?" she corrected herself as she spoke normally. The cat nodded and jumped into her arms. Michelle laughed as she kissed the small cat head.

"You cease to amaze me, Snowy. Ok let's get to work!" she cried with excitement as she ran into the large kitchen.

~1 hour later~

Michelle had baked a vanilla cake with the help of Snowy. Snowy gave her a power sugar thingy to add the mix. All Michelle knew was it was earth safe and for vegetarians! Yes, she is a veggy! For some reason meat makes her sick! The cake was done being frosted with strawberry flavor frosting reading 'welcome' on top of the flat cake she put it in a cake box. She grabbed her sweater and her cat placing her on top of her head.

"Ok, Snowy lets go!" Michelle walked out the door and walked 4 houses down. It was a strange looking house. Green with a purple roof, creepy gnomes and giant cords poking out connecting to the apartments next door. Yea, this might be a mistake. But when I set my mind to something I have to do it. And I spent an hour on this cake! So I sucked up the creepy feelings that poked me and walked up the path to the door with a men bathroom sign. I knocked twice. Next thing the door swung open revealing a cute small green…dog?

"Um, is the owners of the house here?" I asked a little bit surprise. Wait, why the fuck is I talking to a dog?

"OK PRETTY LADY!" The 'dog' shouted as it led me into the house. Ok, I'm completely freak the fuck out at this point. This is not a dog it's some type of person or thing hiding in there. I felt Snowy stiffening in place when she noticed the…'dog'. The green 'dog' waved me in the house. I gave a nervous smile unsure if I should go in or not. But without thinking 4 times my legs moved me inside. When I was a few inches inside from the door it slammed closed. I felt myself jump scared shitless. SHIT, no way out! The 'dog' led me to the living room sitting me. The 'dog' stood in front of me with a blank expression.

"YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" he shouted. I cringed back at the unexpected volume of his voice. But I took the time to actually notice how cute he is! I smiled at him as I placed the cake down by my left side and I patted my knees.

"Come here boy!" I called as I whistle. The 'dog' wagged his tail feverishly as he jumped on top of me. Michelle giggled as she petted the 'dog' that cuddles to her stomach. This 'puppy' seems to be familiar. Before she could force herself to think why he seems familiar. She heard foot steps.

"Who are you?" she heard a person spoke. She looked up with a warm smile, but drop to see who it was. Zim.

"Oh, it's you" he said uninterested. Michelle rolled her eyes as she put her attention back to the 'dog' that seems to be fond over Snowy. AWE.

"Yea, like your face brightens up my day" I said sarcastically as I stood up. I bent down and grabbed the box that held the treat. I walked up to the green person shoving the box in his face.

"Welcome to the neighborhood" I greeted dully. Zim arched his non existent right brow as he tilted his head to the side.

"Neighborhood?" he questioned. I nodded at him with a 'no duh' expression.

"You live 4 houses down from me nim-rod" I insulted him as he glared at me. He shook it off as he grabbed the white box opening it.

"Cake? No thanks I don't eat this earth DISGUSTING food!" he shouted 'disgusting' then calm down at the end. Of course he'll say that. I grunted as I pushed past him. I place the cake on the kitchen table. I walked up to the many cabinets to search for the plates, forks and knives.

"What are you doing?" Zim demanded to the human girl. Michelle didn't answer to busying looking for the utensils. After minutes of searching found the things she needed. She gracefully turns on her heel walking to the table placing them on the table. She opens the box cutting two pieces of the cake evenly. She placed the two cakes on separate plates handing one to Zim. She gave him a stern look.

"Eat it" she demands with no question in her tone. Zim drilled his lips as he rolled his false eyes.

"You don't demand the ALMIGHTY ZIM into eating you STUPID cake!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at her. She growled really not in the mind for his ego. Michelle rolled her eyes as she grabbed the plate from his hands, scooping a piece of cake with the fork and quickly shoving it in his mouth. Zim not paying attention began to choke on the sweet, but in the end swallowed it. He was amazed it didn't make him sick he completely felt fine and he loved the taste. It was moist; melting in his mouth. He clicked his tongue trying to get more of the taste down his throat. But stop when he heard giggling.

"I see you like my STUPID cake!" she teased as she ate her piece. Zim crossed his arms as he looked the other way.

"It wasn't **all **that stupid" he admits under his breath.

"Awe that means so much to me since its coming from the 'almighty' Zim!" she teased again, but sarcastically. She walked over to the living room to see the 'dog' chasing her cat that seems to be enjoying herself. This made Michelle smile. She looked back at Zim with the same smile.

"So what's your 'dogs' name?" she asked cutely. Her eyes glowed with happiness. Zim felt the wind being knocked out of his squeedlyspooch. He hasn't seen that same glow in a long time. Not ever since day he lost…Thorn. Zim shook his head snapping himself out the trance.

"G-Gir, his name is Gir" he answers as he avoided eye contact. He placed his attention to the playing animals. Michelle gave a quick poke to Zim right cheek before sitting on the couch. She crossed her legs as she watched him expectantly. The invader felt her eyes burring holes in his skull. He quickly looked up with a scowl.

"What?" he hissed. Michelle just smirk she scoot over to the left side make space on the right. She patted the empty spot gesturing for Zim to sit. He rolled his falsie grey eyes as he relentlessly walked over and sat. Her smile brightens as she turned her whole body facing him.

"Dib wants us to get along! And I've been dying to ask this question all day! What kind of alien are you?" she asked with a sly smirk when she saw Zim eyes widen. He gave out a nervous chuckle before looking at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he shouted as he looked around avoiding her gaze. She scoffs.

"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid, your green, you have no ears or nose! You only have three fingers you burn/smoke when water touches you AND your 'dog' is not even a dog! For God sakes he's talking and walking on two legs!" she explained all in one breath. She gasped trying to breathe normally again as she eyed the foreigner. Zim being stubborn as he is still denied it. Not matter how true each word she spoke he didn't give up. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"I am a normal human worm-baby such as yourself" he covered up again as he waved her off. Michelle pointed at him and laughed.

"See that right there! No ones says 'human worm baby' or call other humans 'filthy humans'!" she pointed out another fact! Zim crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nope, still don't see your point!" This was staring to piss the dark skinned girl off. She felt her lower right eye twitch as she grounded her teeth. She tackle Zim off the couch as they fell to the floor. Zim yelled in surprised as he fell on his back with a hard thud. Michelle reached out for his 'hair', but Zim grabbed her wrists and they began to wrestle. They were rolling around the dirty floor screaming at each other. While there pets just watched amused with their childish behavior. Michelle was having a blast while Zim was having a HORRIBLE time. She soon got tired of it. She flipped him over on his back and saddlers his legs as she quickly pulls of his wig to revel long black silk antennas. She gasped in amazement as she covered her mouth. Zim sighed in defeat as he removed his contacts to reveal big pink red eyes. Michelle eyes widen in excitement. She slowly reaches over to his left antenna and pets it. Zim bit his lip to surpass a pleasurable moan. This went unnoticed to Michelle. She gently grabbed it and ran her hands up to the end of the scythe looking antenna. Zim sighed as he relaxed under her enjoying her touch. He hasn't felt this way in years. Not after Thorn, he couldn't even look at another female. Never the less let them touch him, but this was different. He didn't feel sick he didn't feel like he was cheating. Not anymore.

"Your amazing, Zim" Michelle spoke as she empty minded. Zim looked up at her with a confused expression to see she had a distant look in her eyes. Probably unaware of what she said. For some reason the touch of his antennas felt so familiar. She toyed with it trying to figure out where she felt this type of texture before. It's is smooth, but rough. It shined, but had dullness to it. Then she looked down to be greeted with big red-ish pink eyes. They glowed innocently. She smiled as she stared at them.

"You have beautiful eyes" she whispered softly. Zim felt himself blush as he felt embarrasses.

"Uh, thank you. As do you?" he comments awkwardly. Michelle notices this and quickly got up.

"Well, I think I should go now. Come on, Snowy" she said sadly. Zim notices this and felt his heart squeezed. His eyes sadden as his antennas laid flat to their side. He hated that look in her eyes, the sadness that decorated her face. He couldn't stand it, but the thing he didn't understand is why he cared. Before thinking he quickly shot his right hand up grabbing her left hand before she turned away.

"No, I'm sorry it's just been awhile since I've been praised. Well, from another female" he said honestly as he clutched her hand with his shaking ones. Michelle felt his hand quivering. She gave a squeeze giving him a tender smile.

"But I thought the 'almighty' Zim was always praised?" she teased in a hushed tone. He try to swallow the lump in his throat, but couldn't. He found himself fixed on her eyes. They are quite beautiful. That part he hadn't lied about, but they were familiar. So mild and tender. Everything about her is familiar, but she couldn't be Thorn…could she?

/./././././././././././././././././././././././../.././

Please review and if you know other IZ fans please let them know about this story!


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank you to all those who are reviewing and thank you XxDarkxBloodxX for the random reviews you send me. There nothing better than waking up from a nightmare then reading an inspiriting and funny comment to ease my mind! Thank you and I loved the cookie!

.././././././././././././././.././././././././

After a while Michelle stood with Zim and bonded. Telling him her life story-well parts she can remember while he did the same. He told the story of his lost fiancé, but never mentioning her name. It pained him to mention the forbidden fruit. Michelle tackled Zim into a hug while she balled her eyes out shouting 'HOW SAD!'.The invader just sighs in annoyance as he tried to calm the crying female human. But he didn't mind her touch he felt whole when she did. As the pain of Thorn disappearance left him never happened. He also notices the cat, Snowy. Her aqua blue eyes reminded him of Aqua. Zim knew he had to do some research on this human. She had some of Thorn tendency. They found out they were the complete opposites, but shared only a few likes, but only 3 stood out. They hate meat; they like snacks and they love the rush on being in danger. Michelle had tackled Zim to the floor and is now sitting on top of him. Straddling him down.

"So, Zimmy are you coming to the talent show?" I asked him while I fiddle with his antennas. I saw him trying to surpass a moan, but to no avail. My sly smirk widens.

'He's more fun to tease than Dib!' she shouted to herself.

"W-why would I g-go to t-that?" he stutter. Michelle gave a mischievous smirk loving the reaction she got out of him. She lowered herself on top of him as she pressed her breast against his chest. She fakes a lust look in her eyes as she pouted her lips. She traced a circle on the center of his collar bone as she felt him flinch at her touch.

"But Zimmy, I'm going to be performing. I want you to be there!" she whined as she leaned in closer to his face. Zim face flushed as his blush grew brighter. Michelle licked the corner of his left side as she smirk. When she retreat her tongue Zim seem frozen in place. With one last smirk she kissed his forehead and got off him.

"Well, its getting late here your ticket for the talent show tomorrow! Come on Snowy!" she cried as she swiftly grabbed her cat and left through the front door. Zim still lay frozen in his spot hiding his breath. Gir notices this and walked up to his master taking off his disguise.

"Master…?" he asked as he placed his metal hand on his master left shoulder. With that touch Zim gasped loudly for air as he shot right up panting. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he took in deep breaths. How did she do that to him? He was confused; he grabbed his antennas in frustrations as he grunted. After a few minutes of sulking he quickly got on his two feet walking to his kitchen stepping into his trash can. He was in his underground lab and he quickly types some keys on the master computer. He type in 'Michelle Valle' and where she lived hitting enter. A picture of Michelle popped up. It was a school picture with a text reading 4 years ago. Zim antennas shot up as he raised his right non existence brow. She had told him she lived here for 5 years yet there was no file on the first year she came here. Or any files before that. He looked through her birth records-nothing. School records-honor rolls, detentions, skip a few classes and got into fights-due to self defensive against bulling. That what Gaz had meant when she told him she had a hard time in the beginning of school. He glared at the screech as he clutched his teeth. The thought of other people missing treating her boiled his blood. He checked her medical records-nothing. He found nothing that would be useful to him.

"Ok, there only 4 ways to tell if she Thorn for sure. But if she is Thorn, why is she here and hasn't return home? Does she not love her planet or me?" Zim asked himself as his eyes and antennas dropped sadly. His vision began to blur as he felt the stingy feeling of tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they could burn his cheeks. He stood tall as he began to put his test for Michelle together.

/.././././././././././././././.

~Next day~

Michelle had gotten up early as usual. She brushed her teeth, shower, changed clothes, feed Snowy and made eggs. Her daily routine. She hummed a cheerful tone as she practically twirled around her kitchen to retrieve the stuff she needed to eat. Snowy peeked up from eating her cat food noticing her master good mood. Snowy tilted her head to the right side as she watched smiling the best way a cat can smile.

'She has been in a good mood since last night with Zim. Maybe I should tell her about who she really is. But then again it might ruin her normal life she has here.' Snowy had a mental war with herself not sure if she should come clean about who she is. But Snowy couldn't do that to her master. It might confuse her and hurt her and those are something she couldn't take to see. Even if Zim is here and he is excellent with technical stuff it too late. The damages are done and are far from repair. And she may never be the same Thorn she, Zim and the rest of Irk once knew. Seeing this can affect her master life she decided against it. Now all she needed to do is to keep Zim from snooping around.

"Well, I'll see you later Snowy mama got a talent show to go to!" Michelle cried to her lovely pet. She picked up the white ball of fur and gave a quick kiss on her head. Snowy purred with delight and rubbed her head against Michelle right cheek. Enjoying the moment before her master disappeared for 8 hours or more.

Michelle ran to the school to see there was a giant stage outside the court yard. Her eyes shined with excitement when she saw Gaz setting up the stage. Thanks to Gaz and her awesome tech skills Michelle didn't need a band to help her perform. She just needs Gaz as her back up singer/D.J and that's all. Michelle ran up the 3 steps that led to the stage and sat her bag of clothes next to a 4 feet tall amp.

"Gazzy, you're here early and you look awesome!" the dark skinned girl cried as she 'awe' Gaz outfit. Gaz wore a black ripped shirt with a capital 'A' in the middle of a circle standing for anarchy. Black ripped skinny jeans with chains and the classic black/white all star converses which are wore out. Her hair as grown to her mid-back and just to add more coolness to it she has black streaks in it. Gaz didn't use much make up or accessories just her signature skull necklace.

"Yea, I wanted to get everything set up early so you'll have time to get dress and find my stupid brother and his stupid friend." Gaz answer with her sassy tone as she crossed her arms. I nodded giving a quick thank you before fleeting the stage. I ran into the girls' locker room and started to change. I wore a black tank top, a purple puffy punk skirt with black stripes, fishnet stockings with black knee high socks and all black all star converse. I left my gummy and stud bracelets alone also my brass knuckles earrings and necklaces. I run my hands through my thick layer black hair teasing it at the roots. I looked at my cell phone to see I have 10 minutes. I quickly gather up my things and ran out. I saw the courtyard is getting full with teens and some held sighs saying 'Go Mimi' or 'We love you mimi'. I rolled my purple eyes and gave a quick scoff. I ran the hall ways looking for my two friends. I soon spotted them up ahead. My eyes landed on Zim who seem bored with the topic Dib was ranting on about. I dropped my bag of clothes picking up speed. Before Zim can look up Michelle pounced on Zim.

"AHH!" Zim cried at the unexpected 'hug'.

"Zimmy you came!" she cheered with her childish voice. Zim groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, yes Zim came" he spoke in third person as he fixed his wig. She smiled as he kissed his cheek giggling. Zim gave a low chuckle as he patted her head.

"Well, I see you guys are getting along" Dib smiled at his two best friends who were struggling to stand up.

"Yep, me and Zimmy here had a bonding session!" the perky singer cheered as she hugged the foreigner. Dib nodded in approval as he smiled. Michelle walked up to Dib and squeezed him. He gasped at the sudden squeeze but return the squeeze while lifting her up. Michelle giggled as she held on tight. She kicked her legs in many directions while Dib chanted 'Spaz' over and over again. Zim watched with jealous eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't we be on our way to the smelly talent show?" Zim asked irritated at there fluffiness. Michelle nodded her head as she broke out of Dib embrace grabbing both males hand dragging them down the hall to the courtyard.

Michelle and Gaz went over the game play as they got ready. Dib and Zim got front rows since they are her best friends. Once the two females went over the strategy they went to their spots. Michelle walked up to the microphone clearing her throat first before speaking. In this case yelling.

"ARE YOU READY!" she shouted as the crowd of teens went wild. Some jumped up and down, whistle, fist pump and yell. Zim eyes widen in pain at the sudden noise. He glared at the crowd behind him, but was ignore. Michelle nodded liking the crowd vibe.

"Ok here goes!" Gaz began to man the D.j area as he pulled her mic close to her mouth.

**"The Best Damn Thing"**

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<p>

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see

**Michelle chorography consists of twirling, skipping and head nodding. Zim and Dib just watched in amusement as they watch her make the crowd go wild. **

_[Chorus:]_

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

Alright, alright  
>Yeah<p>

I hate it when a guy doesn't understandWhy a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand**-a random guy came and grabbed Michelle hand who just snatched it out of his grip. **

I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
>And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends<strong>-The same guy was still there and Michelle waved her hand in front of her nose with a look of disguise. She then grabbed the guys face with right hand squeezing it making his knees buckle in and shoved him behind her. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Zim smirked in amusement as he watched his friend sing. <strong>

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>Now everybody's gonna see

_[Chorus]_

Give me an S (Say my name more then once)  
>Give me a P (People try to be the same as me)<br>A (Always give me what I want)  
>Z (Be hero not a zero)<br>Me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see-**Gaz quickly tossed Michelle her black electric guitar before her solo came. Michelle caught it on time as he began to play the instrument with ease. Dib and the rest of the crowd cheered as Zim watch in pure amazement. **

_[Chorus]_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

The song and talent was over Michelle and Gaz had packed up there gear and left the school grounds walking home. Not before her 'fans' ran up to her and gushed over her 'awesome skills'. Michelle passes on fake smiles and laughed before escaping the crowd of 'popular' kids. Gaz was up ahead of them leaving Michelle, Dib and Zim alone.

"That was amazing!" Dib shouted as he wrapped his arm around Michelle shoulder bring her close to him. Michelle blushed as she bit her lower lip.

"Oh, come on I did well but I'm not 'amazing'" she second guess herself. Zim snapped his grey blue eyes in her direction with a blank stare.

"Well, I got to go I have things to do" Zim dismissed himself as he walked home. Michelle felt sad when Zim left, but got distracted by Dib again. Dib had held her hand as he looked the other way blushing.

"Uh, M-Michelle there s-something I w-want to ask y-you" Dib stutter as he rubbed the back on his neck with his right hand. Michelle looked at him curiously as she squeezed Dib hand back.

"You can ask me anything Dibby!" she cheered as he smiled a bright smile at him. Dib nodded as he stops in his track stopping the punk rock girl in her tracks as well. He looked her dead in the eyes before speaking.

"Michelle I know we've bee friends for a long time, but I have more feelings for you then just friendship. I like you…I r-really like you,… s-so will you go out with me?"

/././././././././././

Please review!

Uh, oh Michelle is in a pickle! Will she accept of deny Dib offer? And what is Zim plans for Michelle?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fans here the next chapter! And I think I will be posting another story called 'Till the end' there will be a summary after this short chappy! Let me know what you guys think! Review

/./././././././././././././.././.

~At the Massive~

Tallest purple stood in front of one of the many large windows on the massive. Staring off into space sadly, he folded his arms behind his back. It's been exactly 50 years since he last saw his only daughter. Exactly 50 years he felt like his life has no meaning to it. He spent half his days away staring out this exact window. The window he would have his daily chats with his daughter about her becoming future tallest or something bigger. The exact window Zim had watched her get stuck into a worm hole. He will spend hours here without snacks. Red saw that his brother spending time there, but never paid no mind to it till a whole year past. He would try to get his brother to move form that spot, but all attempts failed. Today Red needed to see what exactly was on his mind. He floated over to him looking out the window.

"You know this window has a lot of history" Purple told his brother in a raspy voice. Red looked at his brother with his crimson eyes. The irken not giving his brother so much of a glance before continuing.

"This is where I and Violet talked, where we fought, where we cried, laugh and ate snacks. We always came here, this was our special spot…" he trailed off at the end before he broke down in tears. Red antennas fell as he watches his brother cry. He places his claws on his shoulder.

"Pur, I know this is hard for you to believe, but she been gone for 50 years. I think its time for you to let go of the past. I can't stand to see you beat yourself up over this" Red spoke gently. Purple shook his head as he looked at his brother.

"NO! No, I can't let go Red. And you want to know why? Cause my little girl is still out there I just know it!" Red eyes fell in disappointment. He's in denial.

"And how do you know this, Pur?" Purple looked away from his brother as he placed his two fingers over his heart looking at the galaxy full of many stars.

"Because I told her I will always protect her, I will always be there for her. But I fail, but I also promise that the day she dies…I die. But till this day I am still here, even though there's an aching pain inside my chest I'm still standing. So meaning she is still out there, alive. She a strong girl and I know she made out alive" Purple answered as he tries to hold in his tears. Red gave a small smile remembering that pur and his daughter are linked. If she dies he dies. He totally forgot about it. At least he knew there was some sort of hope to cling to.

"And what about Zim? He's been gone for a long time to and it's been years since we last heard from him." Red asked his brother wanting to here more wise words. Purple looked at his brother and he gave a tiny smile.

"He's strong too, stupid, but strong. I believe he can find and bring my little girl home." Purple answered as Red nodded his head.

"You know Pur, I know I brag about being the smartest and strongest brother, but I believe you are. You always see things differently then I do. You never gave up on your daughter and the idiot Zim and that's impressive. You gave me hope again, thank you" Red said with a proud smile. Purple gave a smile of his, but it fell.

"Wait, what? You believed my daughter! Your only freak'in niece was dead?" Purple flipped. Red chuckle as he gave an innocent smile.

"Its has been 50 years-

"SO! I can't believe you now I'ma eat all your snacks!" Purple threaten as he floated way.

"NO! Wait Pur, awe come on don't do that! Let talk this over!" he shouted as he followed his brother.

./././././././././././././././.

Michelle was lost for words, completely speechless. Her purple eyes widening with every passing second as her mouth fell open to a little 'o'. You would too if your best friend of 5 years who you saw as a brother and father figure just ask you out! It's pretty intense. Dib just rubbed the back of his neck, a pink blush decorating his cheeks. Michelle wanted to say no, but couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she closed her mouth fixing it to a smile and her eyes soften.

"I love to" she whispered as a blush painted her cheeks. Dib looked up in shock as his brown eyes widen.

"Really! You mean it?" he asked quickly. Michelle nodded as she tucked her black hair behind her ear. A gentle breeze blow passes by them as the moon began to rise up to the sky. Dib looked speechless but over came it as he slowly grabbed his best friend now girlfriend hands. He smiled as he pulled her closer. He tucked a strand of hairs behind her ears, resting his hands behind her neck. He gently brought her closer to him as his face got closer to hers. Michelle knowing what coming next closed her eyes as hers and Dib lips met in a passionate kiss. But it didn't feel right. There was no spark, no electric feeling blooming instead of her. It was just another kiss; nothing special. When they pulled away Dib quickly pulled her into a hug. Michelle felt awkward when she was tug in the unexpected hug, but played it cool.

"I've been waiting to do that for a very long time" he cooed over her shoulder. The dark skinned girl shifted her eyes as her lips pouted.

"Well, I'm glad you did it" she lied through her teeth. She felt Dibs arms tighten around her waist bring her closer. Her eyes sadden as she looked at the trashy pavement. She didn't see Dib that way, but she brings herself to say no. Who knew how much that would have hurt him and ruin their relationship. It was too risky. All she hope was during the time she Dib girlfriend she can learn to like him they he likes her.

~1 week later~

It's been a week since Dib and Michelle dated. Half the skool was shock they were dating and a lot of them saw it coming. And it's been a week since Michelle seen Zim. She felt empty when she went to his house, but he was to busy to hang out and all the other times at skool. It only pushed her to hang out and make out with Dib more whenever they got the chance. She still didn't feel a spark, but she felt herself liking him more and more.

It's a nice bright Saturday morning the sun shinnying brightly, the birds chirped and squirrels were being squirrels. Michelle had gone for a walk when out of nowhere Gir came and took her to the woods. She now stood in front of a space ship with an awe struck look while the foreigner just smirks.

"Want to take it for a spin?" he asked as he patted the pink red-ish ship.

Are you sure you want me to drive this? I'm barely stable on land" she joked but serious about not being stable on land. He just nodded his head. He grabbed her hand tugging her inside.

"I'll teach you" he reassured. But Michelle felt like this was a bad idea, but agreed.

'_Test 1: Thorn is an expert when it comes to driving a voot cruiser' _Zim thought to himself as he and Michelle settle in.

"Ready?" the alien asked.

../././././././././././././././././././././././././././

sorry do short! Please review

How will things go? Will she pass or will she fail?

Ok here the first chappy to 'Till the end'

./././././.

"**I love you big sis, promise we'll always have each other?" a 3 year old irken asked in her soft voice. She held another girl hand who smiled at her and nodded.**

"**Of course Gaz you're my little sister. I'll always be there for you" a 5 year irken answer in her soft voice.**

"**Purple I need to take the girls out of here. Who knows how long we have before the control brains figure out I'm not really irken" Scarlet pleaded with her life mate. Purple sigh but he knew it was true. If the control brains knew his wife is human they'll kill her. **

"**I know, but I can't lose you" Purple said in a hushed tone as he looked away sadly. Scarlet amber eyes soften at her life mate. She walked over to him making him look at her. **

"**You'll never lose me Pur, I love you and I ways will" she reassured. Purple smiled as he placed his two claws over his wife hand. He opens his mouth to say something, but his room door burst open. At the door were some Irken soldiers holding their weapons. **

"**Tallest purple you are under arrest for treason!" One of the soldiers spoke firmly. **

"**What are you-**

"**Your wife is not Irken is she" the same soldier said more of a statement then a question. This made Scarlet whimper in fear. **

"**Get'em" With that the soldiers pinned purple to the floor who was thrusting around to get loose. But calm down when guns were pointed at him from various angles. He growled under his breath as he glared at the soldiers. They handcuff Scarlet deactivating her hologram. Her purple hair flutters around her shoulder blades as she glares at the soldiers with her amber eyes. **

"**Scarlet, you are here by sent to death penalty" **

"**NO!" Purple shouted as he began to thrust again, but got hit behind his neck hitting a nerve. He couldn't move his body he could barely talk. He just looked up hopelessly at his wife. Her eyes widen as tears swelled up in her eyes, she didn't fight back. All she did is concentrated really hard in her mind to send a message to her daughters. Once that was done she bowed her head down letting her hair frame her face.**

"**I love you Purple" she said through her tears. The leader of the group loaded his gun.**

_**BAM**_

**Charlotte and Gaz were playing at the local park for smeets. They played in the red sand box giggling away.**

"**_I love you Gaz and Charlotte. Promise me you will always look out for one another. Good bye" _When their mother voice faded away in their mind they began to cry. They felt a sharp pain being ripped from their squeedlyspooch. They held it hoping the pain will die down. It burned and it felt like they were being stabbed by millions of needles. They broke down into more tears knowing this pain meant their mother has passed away. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by irken soldiers. The pain still there, but Gaz manage to cling to Charlotte who glared at the men with her purple eyes full of hatred. Knowing they are responsible for their mother death. **

"**Come on little girls" one of the men spoke. Charlotte tightens her grip around her little sister and growled.**

"**NO!" she shouted her eyes shinned as a strong gush of wind blew at soldiers. Some fell and some just looked amazed. Already frustrated with the girls resists they ran towards them. Gaz closed her big amber eyes and screamed. Making a painful screeching sound that can be heard from a 200 mile ratios making window, mirror shatter and making voot cruiser alarm go off. Many soldiers held/pulled their antenna in pain. And to make it worse for them to focus the wind blew harder pushing the soldiers away with such force. **

"**We have to separate them!" the general of the soldiers order. When the soldiers were distracted Charlotte closed her eyes tightly making the image of her daddy secret base in her mind. When she opened her eyes she saw she and Gaz were she wanted them to be. She raced up to the control panel and pressed various buttons her mother taught her in case of emergencies. Entering location and name of a unconquered planet. A white space pod came from under the metal floors. Charlotte fiddles with a small device and quickly wrapped it around Gaz neck. Her irken form took a form of a mini human version of their mother. Gaz has fair olive skin, ambers eyes, and her mother purple hair. **

"**Gaz, this is your PAK it will only activate when you're only in danger. Only use it when you feel the need to. Got it" Charlotte told her sister sternly. Gaz nodded but open her mouth to say something, but Charlotte opened the pod door opened and pushed Gaz inside closing shut before she could protest. The pod locked and it will only open till it's landed at its destination. The pod roar to life as it was getting ready to launch. Gaz placed her tiny human hands on the circle window with tears in her eyes.**

"**Charlotte what about you?" she cried as she pounded on the thick circular glass. Charlotte smiled sadly at her sister as her slick black antennas flatten and placed her tiny green hands on the glass.**

"**I promised mom I'll protect you. And this is the only way, but don't worry I promise I'ma going to come back for you!" And with that the pod launched out into space at the speed of sound. Charlotte smiled as she saw the pod fly off into distant making the pod look like a star. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she quickly set the self destructed switch in the base on so they won't be able to locate her sister. She ran out the base and darted for home, but got caught on the way. Charlotte was placed in irken children placement for 4 years. There was never a day when she didn't think about her family. Mainly Gaz. Till one day they let her out and put her in special training. Purple was out of jail, but he was forbidden to see his daughter and is under watch. **

**~6 month later~**

**A 6 year old boy with black hair was looking out his window. He took a deep breath and sighed broadly it suck being the only child. He fiddles with a laser pointer pointing it in people eyes. He shot the laser into a person in a car making them spaz out and crash. He flinched in horror as the person crashed into a store. But calmed down when they shouted 'I'm ok!' He huffed upset that nothing was happening. He quickly looked up and notices that one of the stars we're glowing brightly. He squint his eyes as he fixed his big circle glasses to get a better look. The star got closer and closer till it landed in his front yard. He ducked down when a gush of wind mix with dirt started to fly into his room. Once the dirt storm died down he slowly looked up. First he saw a thick brown dust cloud, but when it started to clear he saw a medium size white space pod. Or so he thought. He then raced to the front yard. He opens the door and ran to the pod that opens slowly with a hissing sound making thick white smoke come out. His covered his eyes at the sudden bright light, when the white light calms down his eyes open widen when he saw a little human girl lying asleep. He slowly reached out for her and held her in his arms. The 3 year girl eyes slowly open to show amber eyes. Dib felt his upper lip twitch in excitement. **

"**H-hi my name is Dib. What's your?" he asked timid at the baby. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.**

"**G-Gaz" she whispered weakly. **

"**Gaz, that's a pretty name. Where you came from?" he asked another question. Gaz eyes began to close due to the lack of food and water.**

"**I-I don't r-remember" and with that she fell back asleep in the young boy arms. Dib was about to panic, but saw she was just sleeping. He smiled as his brown eyes soften he turn back up the path towards his house.**

"**Well, don't worry Gaz I'll take care of you" The young boy whisper as he walked into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot. He walked up to his room placing his new baby sister in his bed tucking her in.**

**././././././././././././.**

**So what you guys think? Let me know, review!**

**And sorry if there any errors!**


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle and Zim settle in the Voot cruiser after they securer their set belts.

"Ok, pull that lever and pressed those 2 buttons and pull the controller lever up" Zim instructed Michelle quickly, she just nodded. She looked at the control panel to see to many bright blinking buttons and many levers. She looked at them wondering which buttons to push and which levers to pull. She put her thumb in her mouth biting down at her nail nervously. Zim notice this and he rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt. This went unnoticed to Michelle. She was to busy being stubborn and not asking for help.

"YEP!" she cried when she felt something grab her hands.

"Calm down you Spaz" Zim chuckled huskily in her ear. Michelle blushed as she felt the warmth from his breath tickle her ear. She bit her lower lip as she felt a shiver run up and down her spine. Zim had grabbed her hands and began to lead them over the panel.

"Press that green button" he cooed in her ear. Michelle crossed her legs tightly as did as she was told. He guided her left hand over to the red blinking button.

"Press the red one" he instructed her. She nodded as she felt her cheeks get warm.

"Now pull this lever down" She did and felt the ship roar to life. She got this exciting feeling when it did. It was pride. Zim clasped his hands around both Michelle hands and guided them to the control stick. Michelle felt warm and fuzzy inside when Zim hands covered hers. Michelle wrapped her fingers around the control stick as Zim gently pushed it forward. The cruiser began to fly straight up.

"Oooh, my gosh!" Michelle squeals excitedly. She shoved the control lever more forward and it shot to the sky.

"WOOHOO!" she cried as the ship started to spin in the sky. Then she pulled back making it fly straight. Zim smiled as he settles back into his seat. He secretly took off of the auto-pilot. So far so good, then thing went for the worse. The ship lever got heavy and harder to control all of a sudden. The pink red-ish ship began to fall down.

"AH! Zim HELP!" she began to panic as he tried to pull the lever up. Zim sat still not doing a thing instead he look straight out the window with a determine expression. Michelle couldn't believe Zim was just seating there she looked back at the view ahead. She was going to crash in the middle of traffic. She started to press random buttons. Then the alarm went off, a bright red light started to blink, the ship began to spin around wildly and there was a red letterings on the screech reading 'DANGER'. Michelle pulled the lever away from the streets only skimming the cars hoods; she crashed into trees and birds.  
>"Damn" she cursed. She then saw the woods. She tried to control it the best way she could, but she still crashed. She hit the ground as she skimmed against the earth and into a tree. Michelle jerks forward as she crashed to the large oak tree. She sat there traumatized breathing unevenly. Zim sat there in disappointment-she failed the first test. Then he heard a painful sound. Michelle was crying as she her body began to shake.<p>

"Maybe next time Zim will teach you-

"NO! No, no ZIM! I almost killed us! And you just watch! I knew this was bad idea I knew it! God I can't do shit right!" she cried as she held her head. Zim eyes sadden as he unbuckles his seat belt and got up. He went to comfort her but she flinched away.

"No. Zim don't touch me!" She spat in angrily as he watch as she waved her arms around. Zim seem shock at her reaction as she got up.

"Mich-

"No Zim I-I need to get out of here. Oh my g-gosh I…I have to go!" and with that she ran out the ship and through the woods crying. Zim walked up to the door as he watched her fade off into the distances.

"Well at least I killed 2 birds with 1 stone" he mummer to himself as he lean on the door frame sadly.

'_She failed the pilot test and she just didn't believe in herself. Thorn always knew how to control a ship and she always believed in herself no matter the situation. There only 2 test left' _He got back into his ship and flew back home.

On the other hand Michelle was in her house still shaking at the thought of almost dying. She buried her head in her arms as she whimpered to herself hugging her legs close to her chest. Snowy saw this and ran to her master side. She 'meow' lowly to get her master attention. Michelle looked up as her eyes purple eyes shimmer due to the tears.

"Oh, Snowy I-I saw m-my life f-flash before my e-eyes." She cried as she pat her cat head. Snowy purred under her master touch and rubbed her head on her palm. The teen smiled at this and looked at her cat. The white ball of fur looked up at her master with her large aqua blue eyes. The dark skinned girl looked at her cat eyes as if reading them. After a few minutes of silences Michelle smiled.

"You're right, Snowy. Maybe I did kind of exaggerate a bit, huh?" the teen asked her cat who seem to nod. The spazzy girl sighed as she got off her couch with a new positive vibe.

"I'ma see if Dib-thing id doing anything and I'll talk to Zim later tomorrow" she said to her cat who had disappeared. The teen raised her right brow in confusion.

"Weird creepy cat" Michelle mumbled as she walked out the front door. It was pretty late, no one was outside and it was breezy. She crossed her arms trying to keep warm. She walked the short path from her porch and turn down the left. After a few seconds of eerie silences Michelle heard movement behind her. She turned around to see 3 guys who looked like they were part of a gang. They wore baggy clothes, one was smoking the other 2 have beer in there hand.

"Looky here boys! Looks like we hit the lottery for body night" The dark skinned man cheered as he walked closer to Michelle. I back up a bit in fear as they drew closer to me.

"Oh, come on babe we just wanna have some fun!" the light skinned one said as he licked his lips. I felt like throwing up my guts, but the fear was eating away at me. I looked at the last member he looked Hispanic. He was digging in his pocket and pulled out a knife. Great. I felt weak at the moment as I just did nothing, but stare in fear. The darker man walked up to me and grabbed me by my wrist throwing me to the dirty ground. I shrieked in surprise as my body made connect with the hard concrete floor scraping my right cheek. I groaned in pain as I try to get up. Then this killer pain shot through my chest as one of the gang members kicked me. I fell flat on my face as I began to cough harshly. As if that was enough they yanked a fist full of my black hair back. Then I something slimy began to lick/ suck my ear lobe. I let the tears fall freely as I try to yell, but no sound would come out. I desperately tired but failed. I heard each one of them laugh their horrible laugh. All I could do was cry.

"Get. Away. from. Her" I heard someone said deadly. I couldn't see who for the simple fact my tears blurred up my version. I heard one of the men scoff.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business before I kill your sorry ass!" one of them threatens. They let go of my hair shoving roughly on the ground. I cried frightfully as I got up to wipe the tears out my eyes just to see all three guys fall to the floor in bad condition. They had scarps, bruises black eyes and bloody noses. I gasped in surprise to see they had been token down so easily. Damn, I could have done that. But the fucking fear in me didn't let me.

"Never fuck with Zim you worthless shit" I heard the voice of my survivor say. I looked up to see Zim wiping his gloved covered hands on a handkerchief tossing it aside. He glared at the men but when he looked up at me he had a painful expression. He quickly rushed to my side as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

"You're blooding" he whispered as he check my face for anymore damage. I didn't say a word. I just looked at the irken before me. He saved my life. I thought I was a goner for sure. My tears swelled up in my eyes as I pulled Zim into a tight embrace.

"T-Thank you! Thank you…" I whimpered into the crook of his neck. Zim seem off guard by the sudden action, but he returns the hug. He felt his cheeks warm up at her touch. He slowly picked up Michelle bridal style and walked to his house. Michelle clings to him as she buried her face in his chest sobbing and coughing here and there. Zim sh'ed her as he made it to his house, kicking the door open and setting her down on the couch. Michelle pulled away as she looked at Zim tear still falling. He gave a tiny smile as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. She gave him a gentle smile. She and Zim locked eyes. She removed his fake eyes and wig. Loving his alien appearance more than his 'human' one. She rested her hands on his cheek bring him closer to her face. Zim followed suited as their lips met in a sweet heated kiss. That's when she felt the spark, the electric feeling that bloomed inside her. Zim quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his lap. Michelle straddles him as she kissed him hungrily sucking and biting his lips. Zim hands traveled under shirt feeling her body. Using his three claws to tickle her skin as she moan in pleasure. She licked Zim bottom lip asking for an entrance. Zim allowed her tongue to invade his mouth as his came out to play. His worm like tongue massage against her as she did the same. He groaned and grunted at the exciting feeling that erupted inside him. Michelle pulled back a bit letting their tongue dance freely out in the open. The female vibrated with excitement as she felt Zim member poking at her entrance. She rocked her hips back and forth trying to get more of the exciting feeling as she began to moan louder as Zim groaned. Before things could take an unexpected turn Michelle pulled back only a string of salvia connecting them. They panted heavy trying to get there breath back. She looked deeply into Zim red pink eyes with lust and love. She kissed his forehead and cuddle into his chest. Zim smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. That when their secret affair started.

'_She may have failed the 2 test that unknowingly set up for it self-self defensive and pride test. But at least she mines…sorta.' _The heated invader thought as he eyed his eyes holding the sleeping girl.

/./././././././././././

Please review

Uh ohhhhh, Michelle and Zim have a affair and Michelle with Dib! What will happen next! Oh if you're reading my new story 'Till the end' it may be harder for me to update! So sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok sorry I didn't post and it maybe difficult for me to post this week since I have mid-terms! O.o And yeaa its hard to explain but enjoy this short chappy and review!

././././././././././././././././././././…/././././..

It's been 2 week since the day Zim and Michelle started their affair behind Dib back. This went unknowingly to him. Michelle felt guilty as did Zim, but whenever they try to call it quits they found themselves in a heated battle between tongues. The heat between them grew stronger. The human was falling in love with the alien. Whenever they hung out with Dib Michelle had to stay as far as possible from the alien. When they went to the park and sit on the bench. Michelle will lay her head on Dib shoulder snaking her arm behind him to hold Zim hand. But they had to play it cool when at skool so no one would notice. Right now Michelle was walking to Hi skool with a smile on her face. She hummed 'Lights out' by MSI (mindless self indulgence).

"HEY MICHELLE!" she heard a familiar voice cry. She stops in her tracks turning on her heel to see Dib. She smiled at him as he caught up to her. Once the paranormal boy did he gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. When his lips met her she felt a sick feeling in her gut. The teens pulled away as began their journey to skool. Dib was quite and it worried the dark skinned girl. She step in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Why are you so quite Dibby? Usually you'll be going on about a new paranormal discovery you found. What's up?" she asked her…boyfriend. Why that's not awkward to say…or think. Dib sighed relentlessly as he slouched forward. Gathering up his thoughts he stood up straight looking at the shorter girl.

"Well, my dad is going to this science thing and he wants me to go. And I'm leaving today I'm not going to skool and I won't be back in 2 days" he answered miserably shifting his gaze at the litter sidewalk. The spazzy girl pouted a bit upset she wasn't going to have her best friend around for 2 days. She can't go an hour without seeing or talking to him. Dib noticed her pouting and gave a tiny smile.

"Hey, come on don't be like that" he cooed to the girl. Michelle huffed childishly as she turned her back on him. She heard him snickering behind her only making her huff louder.

"You're leaving me alone!" she complained like a 6 year old.

"Oh come, you have Zim so technically you're not alone" he reassured. The female eyes widen in surprise almost forgetting about the foreigner…almost. She tried not to seem happy that she'll be able to spend some alone time with the boy, but she felt her stomach twist in guilt.

"Fine" she sighed 'sadly'. Dib smiled as she snaked his arms around his girlfriend waist. He planted several kisses on her right cheek and neck. Michelle blush at the touch, but silently wanted to push him away. Dib slowly turned her around in his arms.

"May I have a good bye kiss?" he asked softly. His brown eyes made completely contact with her purple eyes. Michelle felt her cheeks go warmer; there was something about his eyes that made her speechless. So she nodded. Dib leaned in placing his soft lips on hers. Michelle responded slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She may not love him in that way but she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. Dib pinned his girlfriend on a near by wall as he placed his hands in her back pockets. Dib groaned in pleasure as his tongue licked her bottom lip.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a cold voice. Michelle quickly pulled away as the voice register itself in her mind. There standing not to far from them was Zim. He looked uninterested at the lovers, but in his 'eyes' she saw right through them. Pain and jealously laid in them. The female steps aside from Dib and the wall embarrasses. Dib noticed her humiliate expression and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'll see ya in two days. Bye Zim" Dib waved as he walked home. When both friends were left alone there was an awkward silence. Michelle refuses to make eye contact, but she felt Zim eyes burring holes into her left temple. Then as if she was save by the bell or in this case saved by a group of copy cat whores. Zita and her friends walked up to both teens smiling. Zita cleared her throat.

"I am having a super fabo sweet 16 party at 'Down under' the greatest rave club in thy world and both of you are invited. It's tonight at 9- whenever the fuck we want to go home!" She handed them both expensive looking invitations.

"So Michelle will you come?" Zita asked her eyes almost pleading. Michelle shifted her eyes to the group of girls ready to rip up the invitation if she said no. Sighing mentally she nodded giving her a smile.

"Sure, I'll be there" The group of girls squealed as they bragged about how awesome it would be. When they were all out of hearing range Zita mouthed a 'Thank you'. She nodded as she watches them disappear. Then the tense between the two friends had resume. Michelle unable to bare the awkwardness' spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that, but-

Before she could say anymore Zim had started walking away to skool. She started at his retreating figure in sadness.

Through out the morning Zim had ignored her. Avoiding her in the hall ways, changed seats and throwing away her notes. The sad girl mood changes to anger. How the hell was she supposed to know that he would walk on her and dib making out! She was his girlfriend or so she thought she was. Confusing? Yes it is! When lunch came around she made her way towards the alien. She sat across from him while slamming her hands on the table a look of annoyance all over her face. Zim seem unfazed by this.

"Look, ZIM I'm sorry you saw me and my _boyfriend_ making out!" she hissed in a hushed tone. Zim rolled his eyes as he scowled her.

"You shouldn't be talking all high and mighty when you the one _cheating_ on him" he harshly said in a hush tone. Michelle gasped in betrayal she didn't expect him to pull that card out on her. Fine. He wants to play hard ball fine lets play.

"Oh, like your any better? It takes two to do what we're doing Zim and correct me if I'm wrong which I'm NOT you are the one who is always kissing me" she lowly yelled at him. Zim stood up as he glared harder.

"Then if what we're doing is so immoral then I'm through! I don't desire to see your stupid human face to any further extent" he insulted her as he left the lunch room. Michelle stood their shell shock and heart broken. She didn't expect that to happen; to lose a lover and a friend all in one day. Nevertheless in one 2 minutes. She wanted to cry, but held it in during the whole day.

~10:30 Zita sweet 16~

Michelle got ready as she put on a black one shoulder fishnet detail Ruched stylishly sexy mini dress with 5 inch black Suede Classic Platform Pump Heels. She pinned left side of her hair making her whole hair rest to the right. She curled it up and swept her fringe to the right. Her accessories consist of a thick silver bow, black metal jangling bracelets and black feather earrings. She twirled in the mirror satisfied with her looks. She turns to Snowy who nodded. Michelle gave a sad smile as she made her way to the club party.

The club was cool it was loud music bounced off the walls, it's dark mixed in with a high beam blue color, many strobe lights on the dance floor, color laser lights and disco. Neon writing decorated the walls. There was mini bar, circle neon light up tables and a lot of people. Once there her 'fans' gushed on how 'hot' she looked, danced, ate and sat. She made some friends but she knew she'll never speak to them again. Due to the fact of they were drunk. Some guys gave her their number-she secretly threw them away. And many guys and girl asked her to dance, but she refused she rather dance by herself then been grinded against strangers. She sat in a dark corner of the club sipping some water. Not one for alcohol like the rest of these morons. She mental debated with herself on if she should stay or go home. Then a song caught her attention it was Brittany Spears 'Till the world ends'. She wasn't a huge fan, but she loved this song. She took one last sip of her water and head for the dance floor.

Zim had entered the club 20 minutes later than Michelle. He tried to find her he wanted apologized what he said was out of line. But there were so many people and so much blinking lights it hurt his eyes. The invader shoved his hands in his pants and he huffed. He wore a black bean hat his wig fringe poking out the front, he wore a plain white shirt with bold letterings 'OBRY', with a neon loose blue tie, a cargo black elbow length jacket with black skinny jeans and some Black/white DC shoes. His only an accessory was big white nerd lenses-less glasses. He had look up human male fashion and this was what was in. He felt ridiculous, but he had to blend in. Many drunk and undrunk girls asked him to dance or for some 'fun' he refused with a no or 'FLITY HUMAN! After 20 minutes of searching her felt like giving up. He sat down in a booth that was close to the dance floor. The fast head bang music changed to a song he had heard on the…'radio'. The words hasn't played yet, must be a club version on something. The beat just played. He looked uninterested as he looked at the many guys and girls grinding on each other. Is this how they all 'dance'? Ever since he stepped foot in this club that all he saw them doing-grinding. Such stupid humans. But one person caught his attention they were dancing alone and actually moving their body instead of their ass. Zim watched for a while just to notice it was Michelle dancing. He felt his jaw drop. She moved with such ease. When she wasn't paying attention a guy came up slowly behind ready to grind against her. Zim growled as he quickly speed walked up him shoving people in the process. Before the guy could touch Michelle; Zim placed a hand on the guys shoulder.

This kittens got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
>Spit it out cause I'm dying for company <p>

"**Get away from my girlfriend" he hissed as the guy looked terrified. Who wouldn't be? A mad Zim is a scary Zim. The guy ran like hell as Zim shook his head. Michelle turned around to find Zim. She looked happy but her expression drop to a scowl. **

"**What are you doing her Zim?" she spat. His squeedlyspooch twisted at her tone. It sounded so mean and full of hate.**

"**I w-wanted to…to apologize, but I see it's unless now-**

**Zim went to turn around but he felt something tug on his jacket. He turned around to see Michelle had stopped him. Her eyes shined in the light with a gentle smile. **

"**Dance with me" she said as she pulled Zim closer to her. Zim couldn't say no how could he the girl he fell in love with asked him to dance. He smiled as he let himself get tug.**

I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it  
>To the next level, baby<br>If you want this good bitch  
>Sicker than the remix<br>Baby, let me blow your mind  
>Tonight<br>**Zim wasn't sure what to do so he pulled her back against his chest and begin to move his hips in circular motion. His he seen the other guys do to the girl. This made her knees go weak at the touch as they grinded. **

_[Chorus:]_  
>I can't take it, take it, take no more<br>Never felt like, felt like this before  
>Come on get me, get me on the floor<br>DJ what you, what you waiting for?

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. _[x8]_

Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark<br>**Michelle pulled away from Zim as she circle the alien dragging her left hand around his torso making Zim groan. She wrapped her arms around him from the back as she unlocked her arms dragging her hands down. Zim felt a tingly sensation where her hands touched.**  
>You notice what I'm wearing,<br>I notice that you're staring  
>You know that I can take it,<br>To the next level, baby  
>Harder than the A-list,<br>Next one on my hit list  
>Baby, let me blow your mind<br>Tonight 

**Zim pulled her to the front as both of their sensitive areas grinded. They both moaned and groaned at the new feeling. **  
><em>[Chorus:]<em>  
>I can't take it, take it, take no more<br>Never felt like, felt like this before  
>Come on get me, get me on the floor<br>DJ what you, what you waiting for?

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh.

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<p>

**They stop their grinding as they looked each other in the eyes. They smiled to each other as the lights died down the strobe lights blinked faster. Zim rested his hand on Michelle right cheek pulling her closer to him connecting there lips. **

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. (8x)

**Their tongues mingled into each other mouth not caring at the moment who watched. Right now it's was only them. They couldn't deny the heat that was obliviously there. Michelle wrapped her arms around Zim neck pulling him closer as Zim locked his hands around her waist. The world had disappeared around them no one exist not even Dib.**

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<p>

Zim and Michelle left the club early as they rushed to Michelle house. When said girl made it up to her porch to unlock the door. Zim came from behind locking his arms around her waist sucking and nipping at her neck. Leaving behind tiny red marks. Michelle knees began to buckle in at the feeling. Ever since they made out in the middle of the club they knew there was more then a fling they fell in love. She opens the door quickly turning around as she hungrily kissed Zim lips. He roughly bit her lips as he lifted her up by the ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They began to breathe heavy from their noses; not wanting to break the kiss. Zim enter her house, kicking the door closed behind him as he rushed up the stairs. She pointed him to the direction of her room as Zim busted threw her door and dropped her on the bed.

./././././././././../././.

**IMPORTANT…I THINK**

Ok I'm stop there if you want a smut/lemon or whatever they call it just put ^.^ as yes or . as no in your review! **PLEASE DO THIS SO I WON'T GET FLAMED ABOUT HOW I SHOULD HAVE OR HOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE! **

**Bottom of Form**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long update my lovely's :P but here the smut/lemon yall wanted so much!

/./././…././././././././././.././././././././././.

Zim drops Michelle on the bed only to have her bounce lightly. He pins her down while he kisses her soft lips, down to her left cheek, neck and among her cleavages. The raven hair girl moans loudly. Her thoughts began to get clouded not able to think straight. This is a feeling she never experience so she didn't now when to stop. Michelle closes her eyes wanting to enjoy the feeling. Zim cups her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. He heard the dark skinned girl moan louder as she arched her back clutching her bed sheets tightly. Zim undid her one shoulder fish net dress, tugging the top hem down and stopped at her hips. He stares at the plain strapless black bra and tries to remove it. Michelle is now over power by lust. She notices he is struggling to get it off. She reached back and unclasped the bra for him. Her B 36 breasts are now revealed to the male. Michelle cheeks turned crimson as she looked away from the green teen biting her lower lip. Zim just looked at them they looked so different from female irken…She has nipples. Irken female do not have nipples. Michelle was feeling a bit insecure at the moment and went to cover herself. Zim saw her moving her arms, he swiftly grabbed her wrists. Michelle shifted her head to look at Zim; who gave her a sly smirk.

"Don't try to hide them from Zim" he said smoothly. Michelle just swallows the lump in her throat unable to move under his stare. It was so hypnotizing. The foreigner leans down to her chest capturing her right nipple into his mouth. Michelle eyes instantly shot close as she threw her head back. Zim snake like tongue swirled around the bud making it hard. He used his left hand to massage the other breast. The female took deep breaths while she moans. Zim switched nipples this time biting down on the sensitive area.

"Z-ZIM, ahh~" she moaned his name and he loved it. He wanted her to scream it. He gave one last brutal suck before popping the bud out his mouth. Michelle breathed in heavily; beads of sweat fell from her forehead whiles her eyes are clouded with pleasure. She stares into Zim pink red-ish eyes. The female looks so vulnerable under. He smirk satisfied with his job well done.

He slowly removes his black cargo jacket tossing it aside. His shirt, pants and shoes soon join his forgotten jacket. Leaving him only in his boxers. Zim body is kind of scrawny and pretty tall, but nevertheless still looked attractive. He pulls her black dress down letting it fall to the floor soundlessly. Zim kneels down in front of Michelle placing his claws on her legs spreading them apart. Zim leans in between her thigh licking her clit from the pink panties. Michelle shot her head back in pleasure while her legs began to shake. This went on for a couple minutes before he ripped the cheap underwear. He injections his snakes like tongue inside her clit. Michelle eyes widen she grabs hold Zim thin shoulders. His tongue slips deeper into her wet clit wanting her to scream louder. His member would twitch with excitement with every moan she let free. Loving the taste of the girl in front of him, but pulls away before she could have reached her orgasm. He could not wait any longer he wants her, he needs her. He pulls down his boxer to reveal his hard six inch. He gently pushes Michelle down on the bed hovering over her. Both hands placed besides her head. Michelle mind still fuzzy and blinded with pleasure. She stared up to only lock eyes with Zim. For some reason he looks like a different person. His face expression is blank, his eyes show a wild/hungry side and she felt scared. When she gathers up her thoughts she realizes what was going to happen next. She froze in her place in fear; she did not wanted to go this far. She could not do that to Dib. She already felt like a slut for having affair with his best friend... Wow, that sounded really bad. Her stomached twisted. She wanted to at least till Dib how she really felt. Still unsure if she should stay with Zim or find someone new. But all she knew was everything was happening all at once. And she has to put an end to this.  
>"Zim, I think we should sto-<br>But before she could she could finish a sharp pain hit her from her clit.  
>"AHHH!" Zim had roughly thrust his member inside her. Michelle cried under him in pain. Tears rushed from her eyes while blood oozed out her clit. The pain is unbearable and it burns like hell! Zim flinches at the sudden shriek, but his desires came back when he felt her virgin walls tighten around him. He took in a sharp breath as he pulls back and thrust right back into her.<br>"AAH!" she continues her screaming. She could not take it she did not want to.  
>"Z-zim, please s-stop" she cried. Michelle felt the pain taking over her body her mind got fuzzy again, but not with pleasure. Zim began to thrust faster inside her while he grunted.<br>"I'm almost done" he said among clenched teeth. Michelle lower area began to go numb do to over pain. Zim thrust himself a few more times before he cum inside her. Michelle vision is drawing black.  
>"I-I d-didn't w-want it t-this way…" she trailed off before she black out.<p>

/././././././././././././././…/././../././.

Ok, that was an unexpected turn of events, wasn't it? And I hope this character was a bit easier to read since I did have past errors. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorrry for the late update I know I'm horrible! But please forgive me and enjoy this short but dramatist chappy.

/././././././././.

~1 week~

It's been a week since the 'incident' with Zim. And man did I feel horrible. I couldn't walk, talk, eat or sleep. I've avoid Zim and Dib for the whole week by not going to skool. Yep, I stood home all week. I cleaned, cried, listened to music, threw up breakfast, ate-random mix of food, had mental break downs, threw up lunch, watched T.V, punched a hole in the wall, threw up dinner, and patched up hole I punched in the wall. I felt like shit every time I threw up, but still manage to down honey covered fish on a stick. Weird, I think so. My phone was ringing so much I just decided to throw it in the toilet and watch it explode. Let me tell ya something that was the best fun I had this whole week. I was now in my living wearing a thick grey sweater with baggy sweat pants and some white Nike shoes. My hair hasn't been brush/wash in days, I have bags/dark circle under my eyes due to the lack of sleep and gained some weight. All in all I look like death. I was waiting for Gaz to come pick me up to go to the hospital. She thinks I'm heavily ill. She is the only person I've talk to before I destroyed my phone and the only one who stepped foot in my house. I told her about what happen a week ago with Zim and she swore she wouldn't tell a soul. At first she was shock, but said she saw it coming. I asked her what she meant by that, but she didn't answer. She took care of me…sorta. She made sure I was fed and not trying to commit suicide. Why would I commit suicide? Well it's because of the fact I might had been raped or not. I like Zim, but I didn't want to go that far, but I don't want to call him something as horrible as a rapist! And that whole idea of him raping was twisting my mind I couldn't think straight for days! Before I could go deeper into my thoughts the door bell rang. I heaved a heavy sigh stood and up trudge to the door. I peep through the peep hole to see Gaz playing her GS9. I open the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked not even looking at me. I nodded and closed the door behind me not caring if it's locked or not. We walked to the hospital in silences only sound between us was her game sound effects.

…

We sat in the waiting room of the only clean building in this whole city. The hospital or so I think it is. It's pretty small. There weren't a lot of patients just me and two other crying females that sat on the left of me. The one crying next to me stopped and stares at me. She has brown curly shoulder length hair with bright blue eyes she seems to be around my age. She sniffled a few times before she asked me a question.

"S-so why a-are you getting r-rid of your baby?" she asked me between sobs. My purple eyes widen at the outlandish question. What the hell you talking about stranger? Is what I really wanted to say, but decided against it.

"I'm not pregnant" I said simply. She gave me a confused look.

"But this is an abortion clinic, why else would you be here?" the confused teen asked. I went to answer her outrageous question, but Gaz cut me off.

"We're here to see if she actually pregnant. If we went to the hospital it will taken to damn long and I got things to do" Gaz answers the teen question that just 'oh'. I whipped around towards Gaz with a furious look.

"GAZ! I'm not pregnant!" I shouted at the blunt girl. Once I did she pause her game and gave me the evil eye.

"First thing don't you ever, _ever_ shout at me, again! Got it! And second thing is I think you are so which you are" she explain before she went back to her game. I rolled my eyes not caring about her threat.

"How do you know? It only happen once?" I continue to interrogate her.

"There is a 91% chance you'll get pregnant and you have the systems, mood swings, strange food cravings and you got fat" She bluntly answers the question still not looking up from the game.

"And how do you know this?" my voice began to go weak when I thought of the possibilities of being pregnant. She pointed up at the other side of the white wall that was decorated with one poster.

"It says it on that poster" I looked at the poster closer to see it did indeed say the things the purple head girl just said. I raised my right brow and looked at the younger girl.

"How did you read that if you never looked up from the game?" I questioned her. She just shrugged her shoulders and hummed a 'I don't know'. There something wrong with this girl.

"Ms. Ramos?" I heard a gentle voice call my last name** (I'm not sure if I used her last name in the story, but if I did/didn't that her last name now!)**. It was the female doctor. She is blonde and has forest green eyes. She wore the typical doctor outfit.  
>A white dress, with a white trench coat and white shoes. I stood up with Gaz and walked towards her. She led us to a small white room and she laid me down on the bed thing.<p>

"Hello I'm doctor Rose nice to meet you." She introduce I gave a small smile and waved. I didn't think it was necessary to introduce myself since she has my files with all my personal information in it. She began to feel around my stomach area, and then she checks my heart beat, blood pressure and all that fun stuff. To be honest I didn't like the doctors I think they get too involved with my personal space. She would scribble some notes on her clip board from time to time. She took some blood and made me pee in this small cup.

"I'll be right back!" she cheered. Man she must really love her job. I erected my body up to fix my sweater and nasty hair. I couldn't stop thinking about the thought of me being pregnant. Like it's just insane! And it's been a week since my…virginity has been…stolen away. How could I've been showing systems that quickly? Doesn't it take two or three months or something? I don't know this is just eating away at me. But what if I am pregnant? What then? What about Dib, would we still be together? Would he want to raise another man child? Even though that child is his best friend baby? Or will he throw it in my face call me a slut and tell to get rid of it? Then there Zim, will he be there to help take care of the baby? Would he want to keep it? Probably not, he still looking for the love of his life…um he never told me her name. This is so much pressure! The tears began to blur up my vision. I buried my head in my arms and lean against the white wall behind me. I cried into my arms not wanting to face my soon to be fate. Gaz sat there playing her game quietly. Knowing fully well there was nothing she could say that would make her feel better and knowing the other girl doesn't like other pity. Gaz sat there and tried to block the heart breaking sobs of her best friend. Well, she tried.

After two excruciating hours the doctor came back in with some papers.

"Well I got some news. I'm not sure how you'll take it-good or bad. But you are pregnant!" she cheered. That very second I felt my heart drop and my world crumble. I was going to have a baby…and I couldn't do anything about it. The tears burn down my cheeks as I sob. This can't be! It's all a horrible dream! A dream of which I can't wake up from! I sob harder and harder, my throat burns and a giant knot formed in the middle of my wind pipe. It was hard to breathe and see. How will I ever get through this? How will I tell them? HOW? I couldn't bare the idea of being a single mother! I'm still a minor!

"Shhh, please don't cry if you don't wish to keep it you can get an abortion right now! It's quick and easy!" the doctor said to me. Panic leaking from her words. That's when my crying ends. An abortion? That thought hasn't crossed my mind till now. I am in an abortion clinic and I'm not even sure if Dib or Zim will want the baby! And if I keep the baby who knows what will happen. So would it just be easier to get rid of it now and not say a word to any of them?

././././././…/./././../././.

I will stop here! What will Michelle do? Will she keep it or not? Review and find out my little lunatics!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my lovely readers! Here the next chapter of 'Lost and Found' Please review it motivates me to write and I know I had past errors and I'm sorry! But please review!**

**/././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././..**

Michelle walked out the clinch with red puffy eyes and cheeks. While Gaz plays her game not paying attention to her surroundings. An awkward silences settle over the two females, not that Michelle cared since she was lost in her thoughts. She had made her decision and she hope she choose the right one. She wiped anymore tears from her face and looked at Gaz.

"Gaz, do you think I made the right choose?" she asked wanting to feel some type of security with her choice. Gaz pause her game to look at her upset friend. She sighed.

"Look, Michelle I know you are desperate for someone approval on your decision, but no one can tell you what you did was right or wrong. That is up to you to decide." Gaz answered honestly. This didn't give Michelle the kind of comfort she was looking for. She sighed and placed her hands on her flat stomach which soon will bloat up like a balloon.

"I guess your right Gaz" Michelle whispered while she patted her stomach. Gaz notices and felt sort of bad for the girl. She was only a minor and she is going to have a baby. But she shrugged it off. It was just like the old saying. You've made your bed and you'll have to lie in it. Gaz and Michelle made it to the membrane house hold. Gaz kick the door open while Michelle followed closely behind. Before the raven hair girl could speak she felt arms snake around her waist pulling her to a mysterious person.

"Michelle, where have you been I was worried sick!" she heard Dib speak with sadness in his tone. She looked up to meet with soft sad brown eyes. She opens her mouth, but no words would come out. How was she suppose to tell her best friend of five years she pregnant with his best friend since 7th grade? The mere thought of her doing something as so to her hurt Dib made tears build in her eyes. Dib notices and pulled her into a tight hug. Michelle returns the hug and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Dib 'sh' while he patted her back. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He walked up the flight of dark stairs, walked the mini hall and kicked his blue door open. He gently placed the crying girl on his bed. He crouched down to her level cupping her cheeks. He tenderly wipes the tears away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's ok Michelle. There is no need to cry. Just tell me what's wrong and we'll get through this" he cooed. Michelle had a feeling her stomach that told her other wises. But she stuck it up and looked at Dib.

"D-dib…you know you've b-been my best friend f-f-for five years. And y-you know I-I wouldn't do a-anything to hurt you o-on purpose, right?" she asked while she stumbled over her words. Dib nodded his head with a gentle smile.

"And r-remember the promise w-we made? The one a-about we'll n-never leave e-each other side, ever?" Dib nodded again. His face expression saddens as he looked at her.

"Michelle where is this headed?" he asked warily. Michelle let a tear fall as her body began to shake with fear.

"D-dib, over t-the past two w-weeks we've b-been together…I was having a-an a-affair. A-And now…and n-now I'm, pregnant" she finally confessed while she clasped her hands over her face breaking down into more tears. Dib was lost for words. His girlfriend, his best friend the girl he fell in love with had cheated on him and is now pregnant. He wants to cry, but instead held in the tears. He clenched his fist as his body began to shake.

"W-with who?" he managed to ask. Michelle didn't answer she just hid her face behind her petite hands.

"WITH WHO?" Dib growled in frustration and hurt. The dark skinned girl coward away in fear as she looked up at him.

"W-with…Zim…" she whispered. Dib felt his mind go blank. He didn't move, breathe or think. As if his whole body just shut down. He slowly shifted his head up at the blue ceiling. His pupils began to dilate as he growled.

"Why? Why would you do this to me, Michelle? Why?" Dib asked absent minded. Michelle looked up to see Dib strange behavior. She went to open her mouth to speak.

"I-it wasn't supposed to g-go that f-far" she said honestly.

"How…far did you wanted this affair to go?" he asked again still looking at his ceiling.

"I-I didn't w-want it to happen at all…and I wasn't even ready" She whispered the last part when she realized what she was saying. Dib snapped his head back down towards Michelle and blink.

"What did you just say?" Michelle eyes widen in fear. He had heard her.

"N-nothin-

"You said you weren't ready, so did Zim…rape you?" he asked the female. She shook her head quickly and looked straight at.

"No, he didn't!" she defended. Dib angrier expression dropped to a disappointed one.

"So you did wanted 'it"' he stated. Michelle then realized was going on. If she said no then she made Zim look like a rapist-which he might be. And if she said yes then she'll look like whore-which she kind of was. No matter what she choose the outcome of his reaction will be bad. She in a double edge sword situation.

"Well, we were both just in the heat of the moment and things got carried aw-

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuse, Michelle. I asked you did you want to have sex with Zim? And don't you dare lie to me" he said in pure rage. Michelle closed and opens her mouth, but just ended up closing it again. She couldn't lie to Dib even if she wanted to. Yea, she lied about wanting to be his girlfriend and all that but some of things they said to each other had a hint of the truth. When she said she loved his or will miss him she did mean it…just not in the way he missed and loved her.

"I-I…told him s-stop but- Was all she could muster up, before Dib ran out his room, out the front door and took off into the streets. Realization hitting Michelle in the head she quickly got on her feet and ran after Dib. He was going after Zim.

After running 5 blocks non stop Michelle finally made it to Zim base. She saw the front door has been violently been kicked down crashing the robo-parents during the process. Michelle ran inside to find Dib choking Zim.

"You ass hole how could you rape her!" Dib shouted furiously while he sucker punched Zim in the face a few times. Zim try to kick of the human teen off him, but failed. His spider legs activated and slapped the boy off.

"What are you talking Dib-stink?" Zim asked confused and pissed. That isn't a good combo.

"I'm talking about you raping my girlfriend then getting her pregnant!" Dib shouted. Zim looked shell shock and looked at the door way to find Michelle. He looked back at Dib and shouted.

"The almighty Zim did not such thing! It was a term we both agreed on!" he protested.

"Yea, right Zim. She told me she told you to stop, but it seems you didn't stop!" Dib shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the alien. Zim lowered himself to the ground, when his foot touch ground his spider legs retreated themselves into his PAK.

"Is this true Michelle?" he whispered. Said girl wipe the tears that had fallen and nodded.

"I didn't want it to go to far. I wanted the affair to stop, but that was impossible since I've might have fallen in love with you." She answered while she gave a tiny smile. She turned to Dib who looked hurt.

"Dib, I love you…just not in that way." Dib ran his hands through his hair while he shook his head.

"Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" he shouted at the girl. Michelle flinched in fear, but slowly recovered.

"I-I didn't want to lose you" the girl spoke weakly. Dib gave a humorless laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, the funny thing about that is you lost me when you started the affair. I'm out of here, good luck with the baby" he spat as he left. When he did Michelle turn to Zim who looked hurt as well.

"I think its best you give rid of the baby and we never speak again" he whispers as he walked away into the kitchen. Before she could protest the gnomes came inside the house and lead her out. Zim door reattached itself on the hinges and slammed shut. Michelle was pushed off the path way and onto the side walk. She sat there for a while then stood up and walked away as tears burn down her cheeks.

./././././././././././././.

Ok this was a sad chappy well please review I really want to know what yall think and it helps me want to write this story more. So review!


	14. Chapter 14

Please review!

./././././././././././././.

It's been a month since Dib, Zim and Michelle last saw each other. A month since Michelle hasn't gone to SKOOL. No one knew what happen to her. Dib and Zim haven't spoken to each other since the fight. To busy letting their proud interfere with their emotions. Neither haven't apologized or attempted to. Right Dib was poking at his SKOOL lunch with a spoon not really hungry. Gaz played her GS9 working on the last level. Once that task was completed she closed the game device and looked at her stupid brother.

"Not that I don't enjoy your misery and all but, shouldn't you go talk to Zim?" she suggested while she opened her left eye. Dib was taken back by the question and looked at his sister like she grew a second head.

"What? Why should I apologies for? He's the one that screw my girlfriend!" Dib protested angrily while he crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's the mature thing to do. You and that idiot been friends for a long time and don't throw that all away for a stupid girl" Gaz explain her reason whereas insulting her friend during the process.

"She not stupid…" Dib murmured. Gaz smirked while she opens her eyes to glance at her stupid brother.

"Oh, but I thought you didn't care about her anymore?" she taunted. Dib rolled his light brown eyes.

"Well, during the past month I did a lot of thinking. Yea, what she did was really slutty, but she stills my best friend. Even if she did break my heart, but you learn to deal with it" Dib explained his perspective of the situation. Gaz nodded her head and looked behind Dib. She got her tray of food and stood up.

"Well, I guess it's my time to go" and with that she left. Dib raised his brow confused at his sisters' action before turning around to see Zim. Zim looked a bit nervous when he approached Dib. He stopped in front of the raven hair boy and spoke.

"Greetings Dib-sti-…I mean Dib. The reason I stand here before you is to…to a-apologizes" he stumbled on apologizes. Dib notices this and smirks. He turns fully around to Zim wanting to see how far he'll actually get to.

"So…I-I…I'm s-soorAH…I'm sooAH!" Zim spazzed on 'sorry'. Dib snickers at this and waved Zim off.

"Apology accepted" Dib supposed calmly. Zim looked shock, but gave a soft smirk of his own and sat next to Dib.

"So…have you spoken to Michelle?" Dib asked. Zim froze in place while he gripped under the lunch table seats. The green skinned boy shook his head remorsefully.

"No, but the last thing I said to her was to get rid of our smeet" he whispered with regret lingering onto his words. Dibs eyes widen in shock.

"Zim...you didn't?" Dib said slowly. The foreigner nodded his head.

"But I regret it. It's just that I came here in search of Thorn. I had no intentions of having an affiliation with a human, nevertheless your mate" Zim explained with a pained tone. Dib placed his hands on his friends shoulder. Not sure what to say.

"Don't worry we'll find her and get this mess under control, okay?" Dib inquired. Zim nodded sadly as he looked off into the distances.

"Well, I see you morons made up. So I'll tell you where Michelle been. She dropped out of SKOOL and started working at this underground club. She sings everyday around 9 p.m. So go to show but make sure to wear disguises so she won't recognize you both on the spot and tried to escape." Gaz clarify her preparation for the boys. Dib and Zim looked at each other then back at the purple headed girl.

"Why are you helping us?" Dib questioned. Gaz open her right eye while she smirked.

"Never say I didn't do something nice for you. But in the future I might need your assistants with something and you'll have to owe me" Dib face fell with a 'Of course you do" look. But both boys got on their feet.

"Ok, deal. Now enlighten us where this 'underground club' is taking place" Zim demanded.

…..

At Michelle home a little white robot roamed the house making sure no intruders enter the premises. She used her x-ray eyes to scan the home. Nothing. Since her master has been locked away in her room half the day and out the house half the night she walked freely in her natural state. She hated the stupid cat disguise, but that was the only animal form that was tolerable and legal to have. Aqua walked up to a wall. She placed her metal hands on the surface and blue light scanned her hand. Once done a secret door opens; stepping foot inside the floor started to travel down. The elevator stops and the doors open with a hiss. Aqua walked into the secret base and began to repair her master old voot cruiser. She knew her master will have to return to Irk eventually, but didn't know when. Her master is not the same, she completely forgotten who she was and lost her ways. She'll be a laughing stalk. How can one go from bravest and shortest Irken to a weak and self cautious one? Aqua sighed sadly, she would have asked Zim for help, but right now she was not in the mood to deal with that heartless fool. She would never forgive him for doing what he did to his master. Never in her automaton life have she seen her master so devastated. She growled at the mere thought of her master suppose life-mate. Placing her attention back on the partially destroyed ship she worked in silences.

…..

Zim, Dib and Gaz walked towards a large abandoned looking build. It was deep in the dirtiest part of the city, with freaks and thrash in every corner. Zim made faces when he spotted more weird looking humans and rats eating on a pull of garbage. How can a place be so…FLITHY! They wore thick black hoodies, with a shades and black pants. They pushed through the doors and saw an old worn out elevator. It didn't even look like a normal elevator. It took more of cage approach. The bars are rusted and brown looking and it didn't look like it can hold for much longer. Gaz walked into the cage and waited for the two males.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Dib looked at his sister like she was a lunatic and pointed at the cage.

"Are your sure this is a safe?" Gaz shrugged her shoulders with an annoyed expressions. Both male sighed in defeated and enters the 'elevator'. The cage door closed slowly and it slowly pulled up making it shake and make creaky sounds. They just enter a death trap. When they got higher they began to hear a loud noise. It was the bass of the music that was playing. When the 'elevator' was in view they saw many freaky looking people dancing, head bang or standing around talking. It was like a rave, but no laser lights only strobe lights and it took more of dark and dirty scenery. The walls are windowless and gray with graffiti on. The floor was stained and everyone looked hard core. The three outsiders enter and looked around trying to blend in.

"Ok everyone its 9 p.m and you all know what that means! Let's bring her out, here _Mayehm" _a bald buff man said as the crowed cheered. A chocolate skinned girl with a baggy grey sweater, black baggy jeans and a pair of wore out black/white conversed enter the stage. Zim and Dib jaws nearly hit the floor seeing Michelle had gained some weight. Which meant she kept the smeet. She didn't speak; she only looked at her band members and nodded signaling them to start.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
>Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real<br>Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
>Why'd you turn away?<br>Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
>waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare<br>That's when I decided

_[chorus]_  
>Why should I care<br>Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**( she talking about Dib and Zim since she pregnant she was left alone. Dib didn't want nothing to do with her-which is understandable, but Zim told her to get rid of it)**  
>You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,<br>I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place **(While she was a lone she thought about Zim fiancé. So she thinks Zim just used her) **  
>when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,<br>you used to hug me  
>But that wasn't the case<br>Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
>waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare<br>That's when I decided

_[chorus]_

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
>Crying out loud I'm crying out loud<p>

Open your eyes  
>Open up wide<br>Why should I care  
>Cuz you weren't there<br>when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
>Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone<br>Why should I care  
>If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere<br>Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
>Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere<p>

…..

When the show end Zim, Dib nor couldn't Gaz get to Michelle. They all left the club walking home. Zim is now walking alone to his house. He kicked a rock on the way there. He couldn't help but think about the pain he cause her. The way she sang with a great amount of sorrow and angrier. When the little pebble was kicked to far off into the distances Zim looked up to see he was in front of Michelle house. He stood there for a while before he stepped foot on her property. He walked up the little path and knocked on the oak wooden door, but nothing. He knocked again, nothing. He went around back to see her kitchen window open. He climbed up the square window with ease and gently landed on the tile floor. He looked around the small dark kitchen. His night vision began to kick in. He scans the house to see nothing but house hold items.

Aqua began to hear silent movements over her. She stops what she was doing to confirm her suspicions. Tck…tck…tck. She heard soft foot steps she knew it wasn't her master since she arrived home ten minutes ago and doesn't leave her room till dawn. Aqua rushed up the emergency stairs using her jets to get to the dining room. A small door way from the floor opened when she neared it. She flew out from it and quickly creped around a corner; hiding in the shadows. She eyes glows a blood red while she used her night visions. She only saw a tall male figure. Good enough for her. The intruder turns the dining room lights on. She didn't waste any time and quickly raced to the interloper.

Zim heard the familiar racing pattern of metal feet on the floor. He whipped around to see a white S.I.R unit with a triangular body.

"Aqua?" he gaped before the robot punched his lights out.

/../././././././././…/./././.

Okkie here the next chapter! I think there is only 2-3 chapter left D:  
>But not to worry I might, MIGHT make a tallest love story! So please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Zim felt his whole head throb with pain. He shifted uncomfortably on a hard surface. He slowly open his eyes just to have them sting in pain when light enter his retina unexpectedly. He hissed looking away from the bright white light that shines above him. When his ruby eyes adjust to the room lighting he scanned the area. Seeing many machinery-such as test tubes, a large computer and stuff…He's in a base! He snapped his head up as his antennas stood tall. That's when the irken made eye contact with a glaring S.I.R unit.

"Aqua, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded to know while he struggled against the tight table straps that held him down. Aqua stood tall with her metal arms behind her back.

"Why are you here Zim?" she asked bluntly to the struggling irken. Zim stop his effort of becoming free to look into the once sweet giddy eyes that are now full of hate.

"I wanted to see if Michelle was alright, or should I say Thorn" said Zim. Aqua blue lens shifted from dull to anger.

"You'll do no such thing! You hurt my master and for that you shall pay!" barked the S.I.R unit. Her head open as many irken guns pointed in his direction. Zim gulped at the site, but his confidences return.

"You really believe you can harm the almighty Zim! The very one who aid Thorn in creating you?" Aqua eyes lowered in sadness-her weapons quickly retreated back inside her head. Her head lower in shame as she fell back with a loud dull 'thud'. Zim notices the sadness and hastily became ashamed of bring the S.I.R such remorse. Zim wormed his left arm from the straps that bounded it to the metal lab table. He patted Aqua head the same way he use to before. She stiffens at the touch, but gave in and let out a soft pur. Zim smiled at this remembering the many times he had done this. After a few minutes of silence Aqua released Zim and sat him down on an irken chair. She just sat on the metal purple floor of the lab. She looked up at him with her big metal aqua blue eyes.

"The reason my master has not divulged herself to you is because…she doesn't even know who she is." Zim antenna lifted up while he looked confused. Aqua sigh and lean back ready to tell the story.

"Let me explain. It was exactly 5 years ago after the war with the 'Resisty' When I and my master got stuck in the black hole we er…'blacked out'. I was the first to awake due to my emergency switch. Soon after my master awaken and she was perfectly fine, but when we reached this stupid planet atmosphere everything changed. I don't know what, but it seems her PAK just crushed and she passes out again. I took the controls of the voot cruiser, but it seems my piloting skills made the situation worsen. I crashed numerous times causing my master limp body to freely fly around the ship; damaging the PAK further more. When I…er 'landed' the voot cruiser it was in terrible condition. I pulled my master out and placed her by a near by 'tree'. Days went by and still nothing-I did my share of research on the planet we landed on and put her hologram disguise on. When she rises on the fourth day she completely lost her memory. She had forgotten who she is, where she came from, all her past victories, family/friends…fiancé… " Zim felt his squeedilyspooch twist.

"All her years of training to become an invader down the drain. I did the best I could to repair her PAK, but she still didn't remember anything. That's when I decided to give her minor information about herself so she can start a new easy relaxing life on earth then start at the beginning and work herself to the bone on Irk" the robot minion explain to her…half…creator. Zim fell back on his chair taking all this new found information in slowly. That explained a lot and everything seem to connect. That's why she couldn't remember half her life. But the thing is now…how will he retrieve it back? He sat for a moment thinking the story over in his head. He hummed to himself as his eyes shifted around the dark purple base.

'_I don't know what, but it seems her PAK just crushed and she passes out again'_

'_Damaging the PAK further more'_

Aqua voice ringed in his head. That's when everything clicked in his mind.

"Aqua, Zim believes he's had establish a method to cure Thorn. But Zim may require your assists" said Zim in third person. Aqua smiled missing his wacky speech. She stood on her metal 'feet' and saluted. Zim nodded his head and stood on his feet.

"Let's go"

./././././././././././././././././././../.

Sorry its like really short, but yea review~


	16. Chapter 16

Michelle sat in her room rubbing her swollen stomach in circular motions. With silent sobs she wiped her puffy eyes with her wrist. Not sadden or scared at the fact she had to drop out of school, get a job and raise a baby alone. Ok, it worried her. What she scared of is how others will treat her baby. What if they bullied him/her for looking different or worse want to do experiments on him/her? Michelle stopped the evil thoughts before more tears threaten to fall. Her body began to shake with fear. What if the world treats her child like a monster! No! Michelle shook her head violently hoping that would rid the sinister thoughts. No, she'll protect her baby no matter what. With or without Dib or Zim help. With a determine nod she straighten herself up.

"Meow" called a soft cry. Michelle shifted her red puffy eyes to the door to see her cat Aqua. Michelle gave a small grin waving at her cat to come closer. Aqua did as gesture to running into her masters awaiting arms. Aqua snuggled against her master neck purring. Feeling the warm comforting feeling of her cats' fur it soothed her. She wasn't entirely alone. The colored girl tightens her grip on her cat.

"You and the baby are the only thing I have left" she murmured into the soft snow color fur. Aqua eyes sadden, but a look of determination quickly flashed in them. She began to shift in her master arms. Michelle felt something cold on her neck. She didn't feel warm fur she felt cold…metal? She pulled Aqua away to come face to face with a blue eye white robot. Michelle gasped while Aqua smiled.

"Master, your never alone" the tiny white robot spoke in a smooth voice. For some reason to Michelle it sounded familiar. Aqua reached around her master left ear sliding her metal pointing finger down the lobe to have a trace of bright blue light to follow after. Michelle whole body began to flicker. She saw her arms and hands flicker from brown to green just for it to stop on the lime green color. She gasped and quickly shot up on her feet and examines her body. Still wearing her attire nothing changed, but her skin color and she has three fingers! She ran to the mirror to see a familiar stranger. Her eyes were a dark purple with long lushes framing them. Black silk antennas with three spikes and her ends reached down to the floor and took an inner boxy shape with spikes poking out each corner. She felt all around her face not believing what was seeing. She looked like Zim. Not able to take anymore surprises she just gape at her new image not able to speak. Aqua sneaked up behind her and gently pressed a pressure point on her neck. Knocking the confused girl out. Her body went limp and nearly hit the hard floor, but Zim caught her in the nick of time. He slowly lifted her up bridle style watching her with loving eyes. He scans every inch of her face before caressing her left cheek feeling her smooth skin. She is as beautiful as he can remember. His red pink eyes stop on her parted full lips. He lean in and planted a quick peck on her lips. At the point Aqua wanted to squeal with glee seeing Zim still had the same fire in his eyes. The same love and very passion he held for her master.

"Come Aqua we must begin her repairs." Zim demanded softly he turns on his heel leaving the room. Aqau followed closed behind.

Zim had return to his base and laid Thorn body on a lab table while he examines her PAK. All the wiring from her memory is damaged. Badly. The wires were either chipped or almost broken in half. From time to time sparks would fly. Zim clenched down hard on his zipper like teeth. Aqua notices his frustrated expression.

"What's wrong Sir? She asked quietly. Zim didn't look over to the SIR unit who was sitting next to her masters' body on the table.

"Her...her wires they are damaged from beyond repair" he answered slowly. Aqua eyes widen in fear.

"But can't you get new ones?" she asked with hope. Zim took one wire and examined it.

"I'm afraid not. These wires were used years ago and are discontinued. Irkens have to get their PAK upgraded every year. It's been five years since her last upgrade. There no possible way we'll be able to get our hands on this same excat cables" Zim explained all hopes of repairing his suppose to be wife PAK.

"B-but can't you replace the bad ones with new cables?" Aqua suggested. Zim shook his head.

"No, we can't connect two or more completely different devices together! Who knows how horrible the outcomes will be!" Aqua open her metal lips but closed them not having anymore ideas that will help. Zim on the other hand was losing hope of bring Thorn memory back. Her wires are the old generation. If he remove this wires and replace them with new ones it would either not work or cause more damage. He clenched his teeth while he glared at the PAK. What can he do? Is there a way for him to save her memory without causing damages? Zim took a closer look in the PAK. He saw a lock symbol over the little storage compartment that held her memory. Then an idea hit him. He quickly opens his PAK pulling out a cable and quickly removes the cable that was connected to her memory drive. He placed his in carefully. Aqua watched confused at first, but caught on to what he was doing.

"COMPUTER! Unlock the storage compartment that holds Thorn memory!" Zim order. A large screech appeared from the ceiling full of wires.

"Unblocking memory storage…unblocked!"

"Good download her memory into my PAK memory compartment!"

"Starting memory download…PROCESSING! Zim computer robotic voice spoke. All the memory that was locked away in Thon PAK is now being downloaded into Zim PAK. After a 3 minutes of watching picture of Thorn Irken and human life flash through Zim eyes her memory drive was empty. Zim then got to work he has 7 minutes left to work on her PAK before its to late. He quickly removed all the old cables and quickly and carefully replaced them with news ones. He wipe some sweat from his forehead well he connected the cables into the correct sockets. He would order Aqua to fetch him some tools or more cables. And she would obey like she was program to. Two minutes left. The clock was thinking. He finished the connections.

"Computer re-download Thorns memory back into her memory drive, HURRY!" Zim hastily order his computer.

"Re-downloading!" the computer loud mechanized voice repeated. All of Thorn memory is being re-downloaded to her PAK thirty seconds left.

"Download complete" The computer inform Zim. Zim quickly unplugged his cable and connected in Thorn new memory wire in place. Zim wire retracted back into his PAK and he closed the lid of Thorns PAK. Five seconds. He flipped Thorn on her stomach gently. Two seconds. Grabbing the PAK he slams it back into the two sockets that are her back. Nothing happen. Thorn wasn't moving or breathing. It was too late for the PAK. The PAK didn't upload all the new data in time. Zim held his head low in defeat. He was to late all that work and it was to late. He has now truly lost his fiancé. Tears threaten to fall from the male eyes as he clenches them shut. It was his fault he should have realized sooner Michelle was actually Thorn. All the evidence was right in front of him, but he fail to see it. This is way he was not fit to be an invader! Zim yanked at his antennas the pain of losing his love grew back into his squiddlyspooch once again. Tears burned down his cheek while he grabbed some tools from the lab table and threw them around the room. Aqua coward away in fear at first, but ran to Zim.

"Zim please stop this madness you did the best you-

But she cut herself short when she saw Zim eyes full of rage. He was about to kick Aqua, but Gir literally appeared out of nowhere and took the hard painful blow for her. His metal back slammed against the hard red wall. Aqua gasped and ran towards the silver robot. She grabbed Gir and placed him between her legs while she checks for any damages. Gir stops Aqua feverish search; he held her hands in his and smile.

"I'm ok…I'll do anything just for you to be safe" Gir cooed in a soft voice while he and Aqua locked orbs. Aqua seems shock, but a smile broke out on her lips and she planted a kiss on Gir head.

"I…love you" she whispered. Gir smiled back and pulled her to a hug.

"I love you too. I'm glad to have you back"

Zim watch the scene and stop his rampage. He's was glad that Gir is reunited with his love. He looked back at Thorn body. He slowly walked towards her. His eyes soften while he grabbed her right hand and held it tightly in his. Aqua was right he did the best he can, but now he lost her and the smeet. A smeet he began to love. He was looking forward on being a daddy to hear little patterns of his smeet feet walking to him. They're first words and to have Thorn by his side while they both experience the happiness of parent hood. Zim knees being too weaken and he buckle under his weight. He fell to his knees still holding Thorn right hand. He broke down into tears. He was lost, he was dead. He kissed her hand repeatedly and trace circles on top of her hand with his thumb.

"Z-Zim?

./././././././../././.

CLIFFHANGER XD sorry it took me so damn long to upload but here is the next chapter review to see what happens next!


	17. Chapter 17

Last chapter! Whoa, sorry for the wait! But thank you for sticking with me through the horrible past grammar issues and giving me support! This will be my second story completed! Enjoy.

….

Thorn weakly open her eyes as she took in a slow breath of fresh air. Cool oxygen enters her lungs and through her body. Her mind is in a haze her vision is blurry. Her heart rate is slow and steady. Even though her senses are sluggish she can still hear the sweet mournful voice of her love; Zim.

"Thorn?" Zim cried in desperation praying his hearing is not toying with him. He quickly got on his feet and saw Thorns eyes open. Zim gasped with shock, but was overwhelm with joy. New tears of happiness slid down his cheeks. Thorn slowly sat up with a small smile.

"Hey, Zim-

Before she could utter another word Zim threw his arms around her pulling her to his chest. Zim sobbed heavily completely happy to see his love has return to him. Thorn smiled and wrapped her arms around him. So the memory processed fully into her. Gasping in shock at what she had done she felt her squeedly spooch twist. Her eyes glister in the dim base light with tears of her own. She clenched Zim invader uniform tightly and squeezed him for dear life. All the tragedy, bliss, and august caught up with her from both life she had lived. Zim pulled away to look at her; Thorn did the same.

"Thorn, I-I am s-so very sorry! I-

"No, Zim I-I sorry. I put you a-and Dib through hell." Thorn cried. Thorn body began to shake while she sniffled. Zim sh her and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. He pulled away just a little to speak.

"Its fine all that matters is your back with me" he whispered trying to calm the shaky female. She caressed Zim right cheek with her claws. Zim shifted his head so he can kiss and nuzzle her palm. Enjoying the soft touch, oh how he missed it. Thorn smiled warmly at her lover, but it was ruin when a sharp pain had pierced her insides.

"GAH!" she cried while she clenched her belly. She bent her body over in pain.

"What's wrong Thorn?" Zim asked worriedly. He looked down to see a pool of blood seeping from her sex area. How could he have missed that? Another burning pain kicks Thorn sending a wave of pain. She doubles over in agony. Her breathing came out fast and uneven.

"Z-zim go g-get help" Thorn cried while she clenched her stomach as more blood spilled out.

"Gir go get Dib hurry!" Zim order his SIR unit. Gir eyes flashed red and with a quick salute he jetted off.

"Aqua, help me move Thorn into the infirmary" Aqua ran towards Zim. Her legs extended to Zim height and took her master right side as Zim took her left. Swing both arms on the other shoulders slowly walking to the infirmary.

…

Dib wiped the sweat from his brow with a sigh of disappointment. He walked up to the sink to wish off the blood on his hands. Gaz is disposing the unborn smeets. Thorn was going to have twins. One boy and one girl. He and Gaz **(Gaz wasn't dragged she just came but whatever) **were dragged by Gir to Zim base. When they got there they saw Michelle in her alien form crying bloody murder while blood decorated the white floor and bed sheets. Michelle a.k.a Thorn was crying while she clenched the bed sheets tighter. Aqua was cowering away in a corner. Zim was explaining what had happen before she started bleeding. Trying to find out what was happening. Gaz made a medical guess-she was having a miscarriage. That was the first time Dib had seen Zim so broken.

Dib shook his head trying to erase the horrible images he had waitness. Everything was covered in blood. His hands, his shirt, the floor-so much blood. They couldn't save the smeets and Thorn barely lived due to blood lose. Gir is consoling Aqua, Zim is by Thorn new bed side holding her hand while she slept. She is hooked up to so many wires and wore an oxygen mask. One wire was to keep track on her squeedly spooch rate, one sending blood into her veins, another to keep her asleep and the last one to numb her body from any pain. It was a sad scene to look at. Dib sighed sadly. Zim and Thorn would have made great parents, but they will never get that opportunity now. Dib had to remove her ovaries since it was causing a blood clot. So in easy terms Thorn will never have a baby. This saddens Zim and pained him knowing he will never hear the pattern of smeet feet walking towards him.

A week went by since the accident and Thorn hasn't awake yet, Zim never left her side. Not even to go to SKOOL. He is now eating soapy waffles that Gir had made. He didn't mind the taste since he was starving. He sat silently waiting for his love to awaken. Thorn had opened her eyes slightly just to have a bright light burn her eyes. She hissed in pain and closed her eyes shut once more. This didn't go unheard by Zim. He looked at Thorn and saw her eyes moving and groaning. He tears up and tries to control himself from pulling her into a tight embrace. Not wanting to bring her farther pain. She shifted her head to the side where Zim is at and opens her eyes slowly. She saw a blurry green face, but blinked a few times and notices it was Zim. She gave a weak smile.

"Hey…" she spoke in a raspy voice. Zim felt his left corn of his lip twitch.

"Hi…"

"So…I'm not going to be a mommy, am I?" she asked slowly. Zim swallowed the knot in his throat while his antennas laid flat. He shook his head no with a sadden expression. Thorn felt her throat tighten as she held in the tears. She was starting to love the unborn smeets. She was excited to be a mother even though the kids may have not had a father.

"Sadly, we'll never be a complete unit" Zim spoken as his squeedily spooch tighten. Thorn took in a deep breath and let it out. She shook her head in protest.

"We may…not h-have a smeet, but we have each other. And our friends" she spoke sensibly. She reached out for Zims hand; Zim grabbed her out reach hand and held it tightly. Dib and Gaz had entered the room to see Thorn awake. Dib felt his heart stop. His eyes got teary at the sight of his best friend awake. He had missed her random behavior at SKOOL. He has forgotten how it felt to be alone and he didn't like the reminder of him possibly being alone if Thorn died and Zim lefft. He walked towards her bed and kneeled down on the opposite side of Zim. Thorn looked at him with a sad look.

"I'm sorry for what I have…done to you, Dib. I-

"Its ok…Thorn" the name felt so foreign to him when he spoke directly at her. He's been calling her Michelle for five years and he even fantasized the human girl name Michelle. Now seeing her image had change completely as well her name. It was going to take some time getting use to.

"It's ok. I forgive you" he said. Thorn smiled and her lower lip quiver in sadness and joy. She has her best friend and her fiancé again.

"So when you're well, you're going back to Irk?" Dib asked awkwardly. Thorn nodded her head with a single nod.

"It's going to be a hard good-bye" she whispers.

"Well, it doesn't have to be! Me and Gaz can go with you! There nothing here for us anyways!" the large headed boy told.

"Dib-human you and your scary sister can't come along with us. Neither of you are irken" Zim said firmly not trying to said harsh. Dib clenched his teeth before speaking.

"But we're not human either!" Dib argued stubbornly. Thorn and Zim looked at him dumb founded. Completely utterly confused at what the pale teen had said.

"What do you mean, Dib?" Thorn whispered while she arched her non existing brow. Dib dig in his black trench coat to pull out two files. He gave one to Thorn and Zim.

"Turns out me and Gaz are nothing but experiments from pro. Membrane" He spat with disguise. All these years he believed he was human, but it all made sense now. He wasn't so he didn't fit in anywhere, but with two aliens. Zim and Thorn looked over the files to see baby Dib and Gaz in large test tubes. They looked around four weeks old. They looked like really human babies you would never guess they are actually made in a test tube. There was something writing about how Membrane wanted to create the two perfect children.

"How could I've been so stupid? Like come on we didn't even have a mom! Not a single picture of her and dad never even spoke about her! Dib whined.

"Whiner" Gaz teased.

"But why would you want to come with us?" Thorn asked still reading the new founded information. Dib sighed and kneeled on the ground once more.

"While it turns out that you and Zim are the closes thing to a family we have and I don't want to lose you both" he said sincerely. Zim looked at the violet head teen.

"And what are your excuses?" Gaz shrugged.

"You always bragged about how your race is smart and all. And I'm tried of being surround by morons plus you still owe me when I helped you find Thorn" She answer truthfully. Even if it was for her self needs. Zim didn't seem to care. Thorn looked over the new found information and pictures. Apparently Dib and Gaz are defects. Dib head came out to big and Gaz was just scary-not the ideal kids. Thorn glanced at Zim and smile. Zim knew that smile and she was about to get her way…she always does.

"Go find them some PAK's and make them some hologram disguise, please dear" She used the 'please dear' card on him. Damn. Zim went to protest, but he locked eyes with Thorn big puppy purple eyes. Wrong move. He sighed in defeat and got off the chair.

"FINE! Come you big headed human and Dib scary sister! Follow the almighty Zim to the labs!" he shouted while he marches out the room.

"Hey, my head not big!" Dib protested.

"That not what the files says…you defect whiner!" Gaz said bluntly while she followed Dib and Zim out. Thorn smile her life was going to be interesting with them three around. She looked up at the ceiling and felt herself slip into a deep sleep.

Thorn woke up and stretches her arms over her head. She opens her eyes to see she is in a voot cruiser. She noticed Zim and two other irkens. She got up from the bed that slides back into the ship wall and walked towards the irkens.

"Hey" she called all three irkens turn around to see Thorn and smile. She giggled when she realized who the two extra company were-Dib and Gaz. Dib wore his signature clothes and pointy hair with the addition of two slick long antennas similar to Zim. He wore black rimmed goggles and he has big brown eyes. His PAK has three blue compartments. Gaz had the same clothes and hair she always had, her antennas are short and cute. An inner swirl look. Kind of like Tak's. Her eyes are still squinted closed, but Thorn guess they are her normal eye color; amber. And her PAK had four purple compartments. She gave Dib a hug and Gaz a high five-even though Gaz refused the first couple times. Thorn made her way towards Zim and sat on his lap. She looked up at him with loving eyes as did he the same.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" Zim and Thorn locked eyes and soon locked lips. The exciting feeling from the kiss blooms in the pit of her squeedly spooch she felt warm. Thorn wrapped her arms around Zim neck pulling him closer. Wanting to feel his well-toned body against her. They pulled away with a loud 'smacking' sound. Dib and Gaz groan in displeasure. Only to make the couple snicker. Thorn laid her head on Zim chest and looked out into space.

"We're going home" She whispered. Zim nodded and kissed her head.

"Indeed we are" after Zim said that it was a peaceful silence. Four friends' cruising around space. The atmosphere is a calm one nothing and it seem like nothing can bring the four irkens down.

"So…when's the wedding?" asked Dib. Both Zim and Thorn eyes widen.

"Shit" they said in unison. Well know the moment is ruined with Thorn spazzing about the wedding and all the arrangements they'll have to do when they land. Which meant six months worth of nonstop talking about the 'big day'. Zim groan not wanting to feal with that now while Gaz punched Dib left arm.

"Thanks a lot"

….

Lol not a great ending but a happy one! Well I'm not sure if I will write the wedding chapter but whatever I finished! thankies for sticking with me through the story and wish you a happy life. Sorry for errors if they are in here! I MIGHT (MIGHT I USE SO STRONGLY) make a love story for the tallest! Might!


End file.
